Murky Waters
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: There are many levels to Arkham Asylum, each holding a different kind of insanity and horror. What would happen if a frail patient trailed off the beaten path into the dark bowels of the criminal labyrinth? What if her path crossed with a certain crocodile and she saw him the way every else refused to? Takes place before Asylum so therefore Origins time. Killer Croc/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fox: Sup? Well, this just sorta of happened... I know have many others to work on but this would refused to leave me be! So, I'm taking a shot with this one since I haven't touched on DC too much. Killer Croc is based on the Arkham Origins design. **

**Plus, I've seen there is small issues with Croc's skin color? Okay, from what I've seen in the recent New 52, the relations of his are white...so I'm gonna presume he is white too? But if you don't agree then imagine him as you will. That's okay as this is just fan works. I mean, I don't care as I find his gator appearance adorable o_o Everyone is entitled to their opinion. (Just don't flame me for it thanks...)**

**Warnings/Triggers: There is physical abuse, cutting and other sensitive material within this Fic. I will not go into heavy detail but still, you been warned.****  
**

* * *

I have sat in this confining box called my room for two years now. I cannot say I've seen much that is I've heard much more. Screams of terror, electricity pulsating, pleads for help and the most disturbing of them all is a maniacal laughter that seems to echo throughout the darkness. I have yet to run into the mad creature that owns such an evil laugh but I feel that is better that way.

I doubt that I will meet any of those that I have heard. I am told that I reside on the first floor and have no need to travel lower. That is where the truly mad and misshapen prowl.

I grit my teeth as my wrists begin to itch again. How annoying that I've been advised to leave them be. It's a part of my healing process as I am once more told. That's all people do!

My fingers feel the wrappings that are bound tightly on my thin wrists. The problem is just skin deep... I dig my nails into the bandages and scratch as rough as I can. My tips are met with a warm thick liquid.

People just want and want. Never give anything in return. How rude is that?

I imagine my reflection is quite horrifying. A pale face twisted in sweet pain, disgust and sorrow. Do I look mad? I have wondered many times before. Mirrors and reflective surfaces are useless to me. They do not go beneath the flesh.

I settle my marred arms on my knee covered yoga pants. I care not they will stain the fabric. I can feel it trickle down and onto the plaster floor. My ear twitches slightly as I strain to hear it drip down the air vent. I ponder how they will react to my self preservation?

My chapped lips turn into a smirk when I recall what the doctors call my 'preservation'. Self mutilation. It is not scarring if I can't see it. Scars don't make the body ugly. They tell stories of struggle, addiction, and self loathing. My therapist called my drive something else.

I feel vibrations through the tips of my toes as it travels up my spine. I jerk my shoulders. After I learned to this, I have not gotten over the odd sensation it gave me.

The air shifts as my door slides open. I feel in a festive mood today.

From my kneeling position I bend my spine back as far my bones would allow, arms stretched out wide as the blood runs off my wrists like a leaky pipe. My dark brown hair cascading to the floor like a muddy waterfall.

A scream follows the coffee falling to the floor. I inhale the scent. Black with some sugar to lighten the bitter taste. I recognize the flavor and the vocal outburst. It was my favorite doctor.

"Hello, Dr. Morgan,"

I felt my body sway as the source of life escaped my veins. The dizziness came faster due to the caretakers 'forgetting' my room again.

"Mother of God!" Her heels clicked loudly as she dashed to my side.

Her hands cradled my head as I crashed. Why did I do this? Nothing reasonable came to mind. Other than the outcast life I had been born into. The cruelty, abandonment, and the all years of perfection smashed to pieces by ounce of pressure.

"I need help in here!" Morgan cried, keeping me level while holding strong onto my bleeding wounds. More thudding of squeaky footsteps and jingling of keys. Nurses and security on the way. Oh such joy, I am going to be manhandled out of here.

"Over here!" She was breathless now, the stress constricting her lungs. Morgan feared for my life and sanity. She had praised I had come far over the past years. Now, all of that was trash. But I did not fear for neither. I did not wish to die. My sanity is intact like everyone else's is. I just have a different wave length.

They entered now. Gasps and curses at the sight of my bloody show. Judgement and pity. I wanted nothing from these people. I only desired for true acceptance.

"Poor thing, she was making quite the recovery." One nurse muttered sadly.

Go to hell. You do _not_ care.

I didn't struggle when a hand grasped my forearm roughly. I'm used to being handled like a lifeless doll.

"Be careful!" My Doctor hissed, rushing up along with me.

A needle had tucked its way inside my neck and the medicine began to fuse with my blood. My clumsy balance grew worse as the spinning increased.

"Why did you do that?! She need medical attention not a tranquilizer!"

"Don't need her lashing out at others on the way either," I guessed the security guard with a gruff tone bit back.

There was no not taking precaution in this place. One slip up caused a life to end here in Arkham Asylum.

* * *

_**Patient Record**_

_**Name: Katy Williams**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 5'3**_

_**Weight: 110**_

_**Sex: F**_

_**Current Physician: Dr. Jane Morgan**_

_**Status: Level One (Minor)**_

_**diagnosis: Patient Number 103 suffers from mild depression, post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and self mutilation. The patient was admitted by her parents at the age of eighteen due to a mental breakdown and silt wrists. Probable suicide? Mr. and Mrs. Williams then cut off all acknowledgement of Katy after depositing her at the Asylum. They do continue payment for her well-being but refuse further contact. **_

_**Note(s): Patient has shown signs of a mental shutdown but has sudden outbursts of fear and anger unexpectedly. Due to her past training in material arts, patient is considered dangerous. Refuses to speak unless it is proven absolutely necessary.**_

_**Serious Medical Condition(s): The patient 103, Katy Williams, is blind.**_

* * *

**Fox: Thoughts anybody? **


	2. Visit

**Fox: Wow, I got a follower within like twenty or so of posting this! Thanks so much _Tonari_! And my friend reading this before hand : ) Let's keep it going! : D**

* * *

My head throbbed. I grimaced. I hated when I got the shot. It was a good one for sleep but it caused hell when you woke up. I felt the mattress beneath me that I was relocated to my room but when I tried to lift up my arms I was halted not even mid-air.

A loud tapping noise made my ears ache. I groaned, screwing my closed eyes tighter.

"Go away," My voice was hoarse. Figures for going without water for nearly twenty-four hours.

"It's Doctor Morgan, Katy." Her normally kind tone was strained. I assumed I had kept her up all night worrying. My scene had disturbed her more than I thought. I felt bad to an extent. After all, she was the one I've grown closest to here.

I opened my eyes, seeing nothing of course but tilt my head to face where her voice was echoing from. "I may be blind but I can hear." I stretched finding my legs to strapped down too. "Why am I tied up?" I asked innocently.

She sighed, annoyed with the fact I was playing dumb with her. A game she never did like.

"You know why, Katy."

I frowned. "Nope,"

The sound of plastic and glass shifting told me she had pushed her glasses up farther. A sign I had annoyed her further. "I'm not in the mood this morning, Kat."

Kat.

A nickname I earned from her when she allowed me to practise the fighting style I had picked up. Apparently seeing me move Morgan remarked that I moved gracefully, like a cat. She has called me thus since.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Whatever that looked like I wasn't sure. People assume the blind are weak and useless. Well, I was taught to prove them wrong.

"Okay then," The nickname usually worked on me. It gave me a sense of friendliness.

Morgan had then punched the code in and strode inside. She took the metal chair from the corner of the room and sit before me. "Are you going to behave if I undo the straps?" She was cautious before sitting down. A smart move.

"I promise," Holding out my small pinkie finger.

I could tell this made Morgan smile because she quickly attached her own to mine.

Was the act childish? Probably but due to the fact I have issues telling who is lying and who is speaking the truth, I tend to do this sort of things.

I felt the ties being released and relief filled my being. Defenseless was not my forte.

"Okay, well two things first off," She began while taking a seat. I had to moved to sit on the bed with my feet on the ground.

"First, I need to have a small session with you concerning last night," She huffed.

"I can do that, I guess," I had put my chin on my palm waiting for more.

She cleared her throat then went on. "Second," Her voice had a slight lighter tune to it this time. Something good I presumed. "Your visitor is coming in today."

Ah, that time of the month was it? A small grin spread over my lips.

"Let's get this on then,"

* * *

Morgan had dressed me in black yoga pants with a purple Chinese top and sneakers. I preferred socks but she made a point when she mentioned I could outside. She had also brushed my hair and re checked on my bandages. My Doctor chided me the whole way on how was I not to mess with them. Stressing on the _not _so much Morgan practically hissed.

I nodded, holding onto her arm until a rich warm voice interrupted us.

"Katy!" I smiled as large hands enveloped my own. The scent washing over me along with memories. This was the only family I truly had.

"Hello, Bruce,"

Yes, Bruce Wayne the dark millionaire playboy was my cousin. The only family that cared to come see my progress or check on my well-being. I came from a wealthy family that had married into the Wayne empire. His deceased Mother, Martha was my Aunt. Though she was the younger sister to the woman who gave birth to me, Martha was a wonderful soul. I regret I could never see her. I imagine her beauty to be grand. I remember soft gentle touches and her kind loving words.

We both missed her deeply.

"How are you Katy?" He asked, not letting go of one of my hands.

"I'm making it," I vaguely replied. My hope that last night would go unsaid vanished as I felt Bruce being pulled to the side by Morgan. I breathed out through my nose aggravated.

No matter how low they whispered I could hear them. Bruce knew this so he rarely tried.

"That is unfortunate," I felt Bruce's glare on me. I'm in for it now.

* * *

Below the levels of concrete and madness of Arkham a monstrous man prowled the sewers. A patient of the Asylum that could not be kept in sight along with the others. He preferred to be alone. Free from the judging stares and obnoxious jokes. He swore if he heard Joker spout off one more gator joke, he'd break that miserable clown's spine!

Waylon Jones known more popularly by Killer Croc swam through the slimy waters that ran through the underground system searching for anything to munch on. The guards were late in feeding him and it was taking its toll. He was getting aggravated.

With a grunt, Croc heaved his massive arm out of the water and smashed his clawed hand down on the walkway. He pushed his large form out and stood nearly hitting the ceiling. Standing at a proud ten feet, water drizzled down over his scaly back as he moved.

Damn guards. Didn't they know how ravenous he was by now?

A faint scent caught his attention. He inhaled deeply, trying to locate it exactly. Croc's amber eyes blinked in confusion. It was coming from above? He snarled, thinking how stupid Cash was for being a prick by playing this stunt on him when a single drop of blood splashed on the tip of his nose.

Croc hissed and shook his thick skull. His pink tongue lapped it up without a second thought but it made him freeze. It was the sweetest he had ever tasted! His jaw was slack as his mind raced to pin a face to the blood. But nothing came up!

"Croc, time to head up! Doc's waitin' on ya!" It was one of Cash's men. He didn't care to remember the name.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled, walking in long strides up to the surface.

He'd find the scent and he'd devour them.

* * *

"You aren't going to yell at me?" I inquired nervously. My impaired sight left my hearing extremely sensitive so I disliked loud noises. It overloaded my ear canals.

Bruce sighed. "No," Guess those calming techniques worked after all.

I rubbed my hands together. "So, what's going on? I mean, you left Alfred and I without so much a clue about your whereabouts. Bruce, I almost relapsed..." I thought back when he first left without a trace. We were sent no letters or emails so the butler and I dreaded upon the possible fact Bruce had went away to off himself.

During this time I felt hopelessness. My family had deserted me and I was left to rot with my loathing. The hate for life and all it's obstacles running my thoughts like a unmanned train that was on fire. I seethed daily as my 'parents' entered my mind. Traitors, liars, monsters!

The entries Morgan had on me at that point was filled to the brim with raw emotion of anger towards my spawners. I cursed them, despised them and screamed for them to come face what they created in the long run. Not even the visits from Alfred were enough. That kind old British gentleman that was more like a father in my heart than the one who kept that false identity.

But years later my cousin emerged from the world and returned to us. He came back stronger than ever, mentally and psychically. Bruce changed for the better while I decayed in my poisonous feelings.

"I broke again, Bruce," Tears running down my slightly sunken cheeks. I felt so hollow at times. But when I did break past the barriers my odd mind built, I nearly collapsed among the rubble.

My mother's venomous voice hissed in my ears as if she were standing next to me. _Pathetic! _

"Katy, oh Katy," Bruce's hands cradled my soaked face, his thumbs rubbing my tears dry. "I'm the fool and I am so, _so_ sorry! The journey I took alone had to be accomplished. Not just for me," His hands gripped mine. "But for you, my parents and Gotham itself."

I laughed, weakly. How selfish was I to wish for him to remain as he was? A fractured heir to a powerful empire that could be destroyed by anyone with the strength? No, Bruce smashed through his broken image and rose as a true Wayne. A trait I prayed that I inherited.

"I understand Bruce, and I am sorry for my weakness. You deserve all that you strife for."

Bruce took my chin between his thumb and first finger and gently kissed my forehead. "You are a kind soul dear Katy. My _aunt_," He spat the title. "Has no idea whom she has cast aside."

"She means nothing to me anymore, Bruce," I stepped back some, hanging onto hand still. "I'd damn her to Hell myself if I had the opportunity." It was true but I thought Hell was too easy.

My cousin said nothing in retort except hold my hand gently and walked back to the Asylum.

"You're not going to chastise me on wishing my Mother eternal damnation?"

"We're not children any longer. We are old enough to distinguish sins but it is unwise to judge another yet I believe if there was a vast pit of flames were you're punished then I hope she meets that end." His tone was crisp and hard. He meant every word.

"Ever the poet," I chuckled, feeling the cold stone steps beneath the sole of my shoes.

"Why are we going back inside?" I was growing curious as Bruce had never enjoyed being within these walls.

"I need to see something for myself,"

We walked through the corridors weaving through nurses and doctors. My acute hearing picking up the gears clinking in the elevator becoming louder. Why were we using the elevator?

The transporter dinged, signaling the doors were about to open. The staff inside muttering 'hellos' and other polite things to my cousin but practically ignoring my presence. Once we were inside Bruce asked, "Did they always treat you that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If they're not part of my treatment team then they don't care."

I could tell this frustrated Bruce but he dropped the subject. The elevator shuddered and a robotic voice announced our arriving level.

"Level Four: Criminal Ward,"

Oh my...

* * *

Killer Croc let out a low hiss when the security guards shoved him the tiny metal box that he _loved _ever so much.

"A little cramped for you?" Cash, the guard he would eat alive before he left this place, sarcastically questioned.

"Nah, just the right size," He would give the man a hard time the whole visit he was above.

Cash rolled his eyes and made sure the handcuffs were strengthened that much more. Croc gnashed his fangs together. The cuffs were a hindrance but they wouldn't stop him. With one quick and hard jerk, the metal would fly apart. It was the collar that pissed him off to no end. Damn thing made his scales itch.

The elevator had reached it's destination.

But a commotion outside the steel doors made the security pause. Croc tilt his head to the left, trying to hear what was going on. He picked up on quick and light steps along with a fluttering heartbeat. Normally this would make his stomach rumble but the beat only lulled him to a state of calm.

"Let me go first," Cash sighed, taking his little pistol from his belt.

The steel doors opened to an empty hallway. Cash rubbed his brow in unease. Croc though leaned forward some and sniffed the air. This caused one to flinch and point his gun beneath Croc's jaw. "D-Don't move!"

The towering reptilian man snorted.

'Dumb little shit,' He thought, moving back in the small box.

"Anyone doin' their job out here?!" Cash shouted, still not getting a glimpse of no one.

"Pricks heard I was comin'," Croc chuckled at his own joke.

Cash turned to sneer at the animalistic inmate when an officer jogged up them.

Officer Frank, dark red hair with a dash of freckles on his pale complexion, had three slash marks down the side of his face. He was of the new recruits at Arkham. Cash was surprised he had stuck around after what had nearly happened with the Scarecrow.

"Frank, where the hell is everyone?" Cash gestured with his hands about the absent amount of guards.

"Cash, sir, they all run away since they heard he was coming up..." The grunt muttered the last part. The security all gaped. The fellow officers turned tail on them?!

"Seriously? We've got Killer Croc walkin' around! We don't have time for this!" The elder officer vocalized his anger and annoyance.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I tried to stop them." Frank attempted to smooth things over but Cash had none of it.

"If you all are just gonna fuck around, can I go back now?" Croc growled, not liking he was being held here for bullshit.

"Shut your trap, Croc!" Cash hollered.

Killer Croc coiled his claws. Maggot was pushing his luck with whatever enmity Cash had against him.

"Officer Cash!" A deep voice shouted from the stairwell.

Croc took in the scent and thought he recognized it. But the natural odor was covered up by a thick cologne. The strength of it made him sneeze. Every man flinched that time.

He let a gruff laugh. "Cash, why'd you hire a bunch of pussys to escort me?"

The dark skinned man glared hatefully at the criminal before addressing the man.

"Mr. Wayne, why are you here?"

Croc huffed. It was only the rich spit fuck, Bruce Wayne.

"Just taking a tour," Wayne smirked. The criminal mutant had not noticed the pale figured hiding behind the billionaire.

The two went on talking about shit Croc didn't give a flying damn about while he just stood there starving. For fuck's sake couldn't they just get on with it?! He wasn't a patient man.

"Oh, who is this?" Cash gestured with his left hand behind Bruce.

"Who gives a damn! I'm hungry!" Croc roared.

Bruce and Cash didn't cower like he wanted. They just glared daggers at him like half the idiots in here this nut house did. The others pissed themselves or ran off.

"Why are you so rude?" A tiny voice that reminded Croc of a mouse asked below him.

He craned his neck to see a small woman standing in front of him. When the hell did she get there? "Got a death wish?" He hissed down at her, expecting her to cower or ran back to her rich boyfriend.

"Not particularly," She took a few steps closer, her bare feet smacking against the smooth grimy floor. Croc snorted. "Heard of shoes kid?"

"Katy!" Bruce called out alarmingly.

What happened next shocked Killer Croc. She had taken hold of his orange pants and stood on top of his feet like a daughter would with her father while dancing. "You obviously didn't get the memo either,"

What the actual fuck?!

He growled at her trespassing form. Why wasn't she afraid? Could she not see what she grabbing a hold of?

He took a sharp claw and pushed up her thick bangs. "The hell is the matter-"

Croc stopped. The collar strapped around his neck had activated and was sending shocks up and down his body. He roared in anger and knelt trying not to fall. Someone had grabbed the girl off as he heard her cry out. "What'd you do?"

"Katy, are you foolish?! He would've hurt you!" Wayne shouted at her.

Croc rumbled. He didn't to do anything to her. She made him curious is all. Jesus, wasn't the point of his treatment to 'open up to people'? Stupid maggots. But the curiosity did melt away into annoyance. He didn't get why her fear was absent.

"You've got some balls, monster," Cash snapped as the butt of his gun hit Croc in the temple. "More than you," Croc hissed back earning him another blow. God, he was really gonna get it one day!

He rubbed his sore head with the hand he touched her with. Her scent had lingered on his skin and he noticed it too late. Croc looked at their retreating forms. Wayne with his arm around her shoulders as they entered the elevator.

That tiny scrawny thing was the source of the scent he picked up earlier?!

* * *

**Fox: Reviews please? *puppy eyes***


	3. Break

**Fox: Wow, I'm impressed by how many people like this! I have like 3 new people : ) Reviews would be nice too ; ) I forget Arkham Asylum isn't really a thing yet as Black Gate acts in it's place during Origins but let's pretend I did that right haha! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Days went by after the incident on Level Four. I leaned against the glass wall mulling over what occurred down there. Morgan attempted to coax me into conversation about it but I failed to see the point of discussing it. I didn't even understand what happened so how could I possibly explain it?

Bruce was quiet as the grave about the subject and being stubborn, he wouldn't relent any information. As for being down there...

I bit my thumb nail. I couldn't conclude the reason for the trip either. Bruce disliked people anyway, being a loner and all, but held criminals on a whole other category. He despised them. After all, a petty thief took his parent from him over a few bucks and a necklace.

My eyes narrowed. Suspicion burrowing deep in my chest. Why be surrounded by the very form of your hatred?

"Katy?" Morgan entered unnoticed. I hunched my shoulders, surprised by the ninja skills I hadn't known she possessed.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She sat down on the chair while placing a box that tapped against my night stand. The smell of alcohol told me she brought nail polish again.

"No, but you did interrupt my thought process." I snapped.

The rustle of fabric indicated Morgan's shoulders sagged or she opened her coat. No matter the reason, that warned me she was discouraged.

"Ah, foul mood sticking around?" She asked timidly.

I hummed, spinning on my heel. "It might for a bit," Normally I'd pretend the speaker was not there. Talking while I was in such a state proved badly for others. I tended to be...cruel to most. But I actually cared for Morgan somewhat so I tried my best to be civil.

I felt for the stand and put my hand on the box occupying the space. "Why'd you bring polish?"

Morgan shifted in her seat. "Because if you were in a better mood I thought we could paint our nails." I could hear the small grin in her voice. It was a trick she figured out early on. If my nails were painted any color, I was a pretty decent mood. If they weren't, it'd be in your best interest not to try for communication.

I blew oxygen up to my bangs, causing them to rise and fall in a huff. Grabbing the box, I slowly walked over to my Doctor. Calmly placing it on the desk, I then said,

"This is the fourth time since last week. I am in _no _mood."

* * *

Morgan watched with pity as her little patient dug herself deeper in ruin. Past few months Katy had been showing brilliant progress. The mood swings becoming less frequent, pills were actually being taken other than spat back in her face. Worst of all, her self-harm was returning.

The doctor believed Katy had moved past it but sadly, it seems to be gaining speed. She recollected back to an earlier file she had wrote when Katy first arrived.

_Doctor Emily Morgan sat in her tan office on her black office chair awaiting her newest case. Reading through her glasses, Morgan studied the picture clipped to the file. A sullen teen girl stared back. She had cuts on her face and there was something odd about her eyes..._

_Morgan read down further coming across her medical history. _

_"Patient Katy Williams was born with an advanced type of blindness..."_

_Emily put a shaking hand to her lips as she read on. The list of abuses was enough to cause bile to rise from her stomach into her throat. What in God's name were these people thinking?!_

_A soft knock snapped the doctor out of her horrified stupor._

_"C-Come in," She stammered. Slapping the cream colored folder shut, she fought to regain composure._

_The door slowly creaked open revealing the very person she was just looking over._

_"Miss Williams?" Emily shot up, whipping off her glasses and dashed over to her._

_Her patient said nothing just stood there with a blank expression. Morgan checked her over, making sure Katy hadn't banged into anything. "Honey, where's your escort?" Not a mere scratch anywhere..._

_Silence. Katy kept staring ahead of her as if Morgan didn't exist. The doctor suppressed a shudder when she look at Katy's eyes. One so young shouldn't house such a haunted face..._

_"Dr. Morgan!" Tobi, the newest employee jogged up to her door. "I'm so sorry! She got away from me." He explained while catching his wind._

_Morgan__ blinked in disbelief. "You mean this blind child __**outran**__ you?"_

_"Hey, she's a quick one," Tobi played it off. _

_"Just because I am sightless doesn't mean I can't do what you can." A soft voice with venom snarled._

_Morgan looked back Katy in shock. Had that just come out that small girl?_

_"P-Pardon?"_

_"Forgive me, I am tired." She whispered._

_"Oh honey, don't be sorry! I wasn't thinking when I said that. I should be apologizing to you."_

_Tobi came between the women and pat Katy softly on top of her head. "I'll be back in thirty minutes kiddo. Behave," Tobi chuckled as he headed off to wherever he was assigned next half an hour._

_"Well then," Morgan put a hand on Katy's shoulder. "welcome!"_

_Katy had settled in the comfy chair Morgan guided her into. _

_Morgan set her watch and began. "So, may I call you Miss Williams or do you prefer Katy?"_

_Nothing. Not even the bat of an eyelash. Morgan frowned. She prayed the girl wasn't shutting down completely. "Miss Williams it is for now," She wrote down the emptiness Katy was displaying._

_Morgan asked easy going questions like what was her favorite color, meal or type of music but the same reaction every time. _

_She bit the end of her pen. Maybe she could force Katy out of her shell..._

_"Miss Williams, how about we talk about your parents?"_

_That snapped something inside. Suddenly her untrained eyes focused directly on Morgan's. Those clouded orbs glared so hatefully at her, Morgan felt Katy might burn a hole in her soul..._

_"Don't you dare,"_

Emily decided right at this moment it would be unwise to bring up the news she just heard then...

* * *

"Um, Katy," I could sense the hesitance in her tone. Was there something wrong with her now too?

I rose a lone brow. "Yes?"

"Your hair's getting long, how about we cut it?" I felt the hair tickling my shoulder blades. She was right. I kept my hair short like boy's as it easier to handle. Yet I didn't believe that's what she wanted to say.

"Sure, after you tell me what's really buzzing through your brain first." I compromised.

"Katy, I don't think now's the time." Nope. I wanted to know. Now.

"Everyone thinks they're protecting me in some dumb way by keeping me in the dark. I am in the darkness enough. Tell me damn it!" I shrieked.

"It's your parents..." She gave in but I did _not_ like where this was going.

"What about them?" I spat.

"They're coming to see you, Kat."

Everything inside me came to a screeching halt. I froze as I processed the information. This was a sick joke right? The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. Did they honestly think they can just waltz back in my life like nothing ever happened?

I chest heaved as I debated with myself. If it was just my mother than I'd be able to handle it, maybe. But if was the both of them...I'd lose it. I didn't want that man near me. He had no right! My arms shook as I took hold of my right wrist. After what he did, he deserved to taste flames before even thinking about facing me!

I hadn't realized I was gnashing my jaws so tight until I heard a small crack.

"Katy, Kat honey, you need to relax." Morgan dared to speak to me right now? Oh shit...

"Get out," I rasped.

"What?"

"Get out!" I yelled, my own ears protesting in pain as the sound ricocheted off the walls and back.

Morgan gathered her things and bolted out the door. But not before I grabbed it.

"Katy, what in the heavens are you-" I squeezed past her, taking off down the hallway. I had mentally mapped this place as I was taken room to room. As long as no major remodel had gone underway, I'd be golden.

Rounding the corner I slipped on the sleek floor thanks to my socks. I grunted as my chest smacked down hard on the ground. I didn't need breasts that's okay...

Shaking it off, I flopped about the floor like a fish for a few seconds before darting towards the elevator. Giving into fear, my instincts propelled my body.

**They're coming. They're going to get you. Run, run, **_**run**_**!**

Through the adrenaline produced fog, I vaguely sensed someone up ahead. Throwing all proper etiquette that was shoved into my head out the window, I shoved the person to the side without care.

A Brooklyn accented voice whined at me. "Hey, that's my ride!"

I wasn't aware of what button I pushed. I didn't care. I needed out of here!

"Stop whining! It's atrocious!" I snapped as the doors shut.

* * *

"Welcome to Level Four," I nearly fell over myself running out the elevator. Surprisingly I hit nothing on the way out.

"Alerting all security, a patient from Level One has escaped and is somewhere in the building." Sharp's musty voice spoke over the coms.

No, no, no!

"Patient 103, Katy Williams is be apprehended with or without sedation. Good luck all,"

Damn you old man!

A crazed laugh startled me causing me to trip over a cord. God, that guy was down here?! I cursed myself for not being able to see. There was no way I maneuver myself throughout this nightmarish hole!

I tried to rely on Bruce's special training but no matter how hard I hit the floor, the vibrations were not strong enough. I could not 'see' down here...

I kept plowing through. Crashing into carts, tripping over wires and pipes even knocking over some stretchers. I wasn't doing half bad for a blind girl!

My confidence was shattered when I collided with a brute force. I groaned as I staggered back. What was a wall doing here?

"Watch where you are going, puta!" A Spanish accent snapped at me.

"Ugh, I don't even care what you just called me." Like I had a clue but hey, it sounded offensive.

"Miss Williams?" I picked up a light shining on my face. Security. Crap!

I quickly ran in the opposite direction of the hulking man and security. Hopefully there was no wall...

Eventually walls interfered when going straight for minutes on. I sighed and felt for a sign of any sort. My fingers came in contact with the side of one. I then searched out for Braille only finding nothing. Seriously? I really hated this place...

Turning opposite I took off and ran into glass. I squeaked landing on my behind.

"Aw, poor baby, are you alright?" A seductive voice purred through the glass.

I stilled. What the...?

"Who am I speaking to?" I assumed female due to the sultry tone but I've been wrong before.

The person chuckled. "Moving your hair away would work wonders, dear,"

"Be pointless I'm afraid, pulling back the curtains to reveal a pitch black stage would be rather useless."

"I take by that phrasing you're blind," They whispered.

"Bingo,"

"I'm sorry, name's Ivy, Poison Ivy," Oh, I heard about her. A scientist who got back stabbed resulting in her mutation into a plant like being. Mother Nature incarnate.

"Nice to meet you, Ivy," I stood up, dusting off my pants.

"You as well. I don't see many females around this facility. It's pleasant to see one. Men are so boring," She remarked. Feminist? Sounded so. Maybe a lesbian too.

"There she is!"

Crap.

"Looks like you better run, dear." Ivy giggled.

"Don't have to tell me twice," I was about to continue when Ivy spoke again.

"I'll help out. Go left from where you're standing and you'll have a long stretch. Good luck,"

I nodded and took her advice. She was right so far. The corridor was definitely long.

On the way down, I heard such a strange thing.

"Ah, why are you wandering down here?"

That voice. It sent chills down my spine.

"Aw, lookie she's scared!" It echoed everywhere. That high pitch giggly tone. God, it was terrifying! My legs began to buckle as I searched for an unlocked door.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of lil ol' me?" It mocked sounded hurt. And getting closer!

I fiddled with every knob yet no door would budge. Time was running out.

"Oh hey, hey! I know how to lighten your mood! How about I tell a joke?" This guy is off his rocker!

"There was once a blind woman," I tried blocking him out, focusing only on the doors.

"Now, she was kind at heart and could see through people," Locked. Locked. Locked!

"But you know the one thing she couldn't see?" Last one. I hopped with all my soul this would be it.

Laughter boomed out of his mouth. Dear God above, it was him! "She couldn't see death comin' right at her!"

I ducked and rolled into the room, shutting the door behind. A loud smack and crunch of glass made me flinch.

"Huh? I missed? Now that's not funny at all..."

He grunted as the weapon, it sounded like a mallet, had a hard time coming loose. Glass showered down on my head once it was free.

"Oh well, next time!" He walked away whistling an odd tune.

I calmed my rapid breathing. Thank God...

"Would ya look at that? Dinner served itself!"

* * *

**Fox: Oh snap! What's gonna happen? Reviews or you'll never know, mwuahaha!**


	4. Picture

**Fox: Oh my goodness! I'm so happy you guys are enjoying this! I've seen all the new readers I've gotten over the past days and it makes my heart sing. I hope I can continue to make you guys happy with these two : ) I really enjoy writing this and you guys are my inspiration. **

_**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx: I'm glad you like Katy! It's an adventure writing her.**_

_**PathlessSpore: Thanks for your review : ) Your words were nice. I hope Katy doesn't come across Mary Sue o_o**_

_**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: Glad you love it! I do too ^^**_

_**Tonari: Running blind was send me into a frenzy too D:**_

_**Guest(s): Thanks guys, Im happy you are enjoying it!**_

**I can't remember if I said anything before but Imma do it anyways! Ello and thanks to those who fav/followed this!**_** gatorkid509, XxVampiricDemonxX, PalaeoPanthalassa, Erik-is-my-angel1234, nachobeats823, xxthefallenangel1997xx, House Telvanni, hippyflowerp, and i love all yaoi. I'd love to hear from you guys too! Don't be shy : )**_

* * *

Killer Croc was sitting impatiently in the integration room silently seething. Cash had dragged his ass up here for another pointless session with another doctor. God, they were annoying! Always actin' so high and mighty, pretending to not be afraid of him until he moved once too fast and they'd give in. Crane was the next up, he thought he overheard. He'd show this little shit fear too.

"Something that matter, freak?" Cash asked, his lips curled in a sneer.

Croc's venomous yellow eyes narrowed. "Nah, everythin' is just peachy," He hissed back.

The guard shaking like a leaf next to Cash wouldn't look away from his monstrous form. This irritated Croc. Fucking hated people staring at him. The broad reptilian man hunched over the table, making his already bulking physique appear more imposing.

He leered at Cash's uneasy shadow. "Am I makin' ya nervous, maggot?"

"Croc," Cash warned, taking hold his pistol in case.

"Shut up Cash. I ain't talkin' to you." He returned his gaze back to the kid. "What's your problem?"

The newbie gulped before he shook his head back and forth. "N-Nothing," Lie. Another human trait Croc disliked with great intensity.

Croc leered. "I don't believe ya,"

The guard then straightened his posture. His eyes shining with defiance but his legs were shaking with fear. "Yeah, I got an issue with you. You're a freak of nature that refuses the help provided and you _eat _people! You're worse than a freak; you're a fucking monster!" He drew out his vowels along with his accent, Croc figured he was a native Jersey boy.

Same old, same old. That's all people ever said. One look at his scaly skin and sharp teeth, they labeled him a freak. But monster or demon took on after they learned about his diet. Oh well, he heard it all before. It didn't matter.

"Oh, if that's all, lemme give ya some advice," His eyes narrowed into silts. "Take a goddamn picture, maybe it'll last fucking longer!" Croc roared and snapped his jaws at the young man. The guard stumbled back, desperate to be out of reach, and let out a shrill cry that reminded Croc of a little girl.

He let out a gruff laugh at the man's terror but no one noticed the guard's gun that hit the ground. The safety was off. The weapon thundered to life and shot off a single bullet. Croc's moment was cut short when the bullet ricochet into the tender flesh of his left pectoral. He hissed low as the bullet bit through the rough skin. His back was better shielded from the little bastards than his front.

"Well, well, karma just turned that much more into a bitch towards you," Cash chuckled.

"Fuck you!" He snarled.

"Come on," Cash huffed as he helped his partner off the floor. "I'm going to get him a fresh uniform and you," He frowned. "You'll stay put. I'll grab a kit and patch you up."

Croc exhaled but said nothing. He could barely fit through the tiny ass door and if he did, a racket would be heard then the cameras would alert the joint about him. He didn't want anymore useless flesh bags around.

Not five minutes passed when his enhanced hearing picked up movement outside. What started as a low giggle burst into a full out crazy ass laugh. Croc hissed. How the hell did that weirdo get in here? He hated that make up covered son of a bitch. Everybody in this God forsaken city was insane, the Joker took the cake and then some.

His fingers curled into fists when he heard a conversation go on, if that's would you could call it. The Joker was taunting someone. He didn't know who. He got his answer when a girl fell through the door slamming it shut just in the nick of time as the Joker's hammer like item smashed the glass.

Croc glared at the fragments of glass that had landed harmlessly on the table in front of him. Like he needed to add glass intake onto the fucking bullet hole...

His eyes focused on the Joker's little mouse. She was thin and pale like many of the inmates Croc encountered but his mind was nagging at him about the girl. He curled his lip. She didn't seem all that familiar...

Then the scent hit him like a truck. Medication was the strongest but not her signature. No, her own was the faintest smell of rain and berries of some sort. All of that mixed with fear. His nostrils flared as his hunting instinct became roused.

He didn't give a flying fuck that it was the little spit fire from last week. The predator side of him was coming out to play.

"Would ya look at that? Dinner served itself!" Croc's thick pink tongue snaked out.

The girl jumped slightly at the sound of his deep voice causing her uncovered foot to hit against the broken glass all around her. She whimpered and huddled closer to the door, visibly shaking.

Her little distressed sound settled Croc's blood lust down a few notches. He stilled as he watched her carefully. She hadn't turned to face him yet there she was, pressing herself into the steel door like he standing before her ready to gut her.

What was she afraid of? The glass? The Joker? Or the usual suspect, him. Croc rolled his eyes.

"You don't have phase through the door. I get it, I'm ugly." He remarked snidely.

Her tremors paused for a split moment. "I thought I knew that voice from somewhere,"

Voice? Croc snorted. It wasn't his voice that normally people recalled. More along the lines of his abnormal appearance or his appalling attitude. The fact she noted his voice made him feel sorta-. Nope. He shook his head. No way in hell did she find anything nice in him. No fucking way would anyone think him special.

"Hm, I also recall your rudeness too." Her tone was slowly coming back from timid to confident.

That little-! "Don't get smart with me, brat." He warned.

"I wasn't trying to be. But," She paused. "Are you going to eat me?"

Croc blinked rapidly. Oh yeah. She still smelled mouth watering but not so much to his hunger. A twitch in his pants made him growl. Oh, what the hell? He hadn't reacted to women in years! It wasn't like he had a line going out the door waiting to give themselves to him. Hell, he couldn't pay a hooker to get within close proximity of him. One look and they took off screaming.

Now when he killed that was hunt caused reactions he couldn't control. He'd rape if he had caught a woman but they never survived. He ended up breaking their spine or pelvis bone.

But no, he didn't want to eat her.

Surprised he thought it over made Croc reply quickly. "No, you smell fucking nasty." Such a lie.

Her nose scrunched up, obviously offended. Croc waited for the insults but they never came.

"Well, I guess meds can do that to you." Then she added. "You can really smell me from way over there?"

"Yeah, I can. Don't you know who I am?" This was somewhat shocking.

"Bruce told me some. He said you were a criminal with a skin condition and bad temper. I believed the eating people to be a rumor as you don't strike me as a cannibal." She explained, finally twisting to face him.

Croc let out a low chuckle. "Really? I think you need glasses then."

Croc couldn't make out all of her expression due to her bangs in her eyes again. But her head tilt to the side looked like she was puzzled. "I find those to be not much help."

Croc shook his head as he slapped his hands on thighs. "Damn, eyesight that bad?"

At that she frowned. "You could say that,"

He wondered what caused that when she spoke up before he could think on it more. "Are we going to continue this conversation at this level or could help me up? She gestured to the glass surrounding her.

Croc huffed. "Help yourself,"

She returned his huff. "Asshole,"

"Really, name calling? Mature as fuck, kid," He bit back.

"Yeah, because your vocabulary is so much more profound." Sarcastic little bitch!

That's it.

He rose to his full height and stomped over to her crouched body. With a growl and rough swipe, he hoisted his mouse off the floor and swung her ungracefully onto the table. She hit with a sharp yelp.

"There, happy?" He resumed his sitting position, the chair groaning beneath his weight.

"The table really? Where's the chair?" God, the girl had nerves. He'd give her that.

"I trashed the other one." He muttered.

"What'd the defenseless chair do to you?" Does she ever shut up?

"It pissed me off."

"A chair?"

"Goddamnit woman, do you always question everything?"

"Well, I just find the reality of a chair pissing someone off odd, excuse me."

Croc's annoyance was beginning to flare. "Okay, listen, everything pisses me off. It just does!" The girl re-positioned herself on the table making her sit in front off him, legs spread with her hands placed between them. This had him noticed she missing shoes again.

"Jesus, don't you own a pair of fuckin' shoes?" You'd think with a rich ass boyfriend, she'd have some nice socks at least!

"I do not fathom everything annoys you. And yes, I do own shoes. I just don't wear them."

And people called him dumb.

"There's one thing definitely annoying me right now." The way she seemed never to look right at him when they talked. Granted it'd be a long time since he had such a long conversation with someone but least she could was meet his eye once in awhile!

"Eh?"

Croc pushed aside the surprise of how much he was talking as he used a talon to move her hair out of the way. Finally seeing what was hidden made him inhale sharply. She had doe like eyes but the color of them made him confused. It looked like a film had been spread over them causing a clouded blue color to remain.

Taking his claw away carefully, he asked. "What's the matter with your eyes?"

They drew half lidded as she asked, "I'm blind,"

That stunned him. "So, you can't see me?" A blind girl escaped The Joker.

She nodded. "I see darkness everywhere I look."

That's why she wasn't afraid of him. She couldn't see the monster she was chatting up with.

This info saddened Croc to a degree. Possibly in the darkest recess of his heart hope that someone saw past his appearance sparked for a second. It drained him when he realized what was gone.

"You asked me a question so now I'll do the same." She tentatively rose her hands. "Bruce had mentioned your condition, may I see what you look like?"

"You can't see, dumbass," He rebuked her.

She sighed, her hands edging closer. "I can feel what you look like, dumbass." Quoting him.

He stared at her creamy hands, imaging how soft they'd be, how nice it'd feel...

Disgust welled up inside his chest. Yeah, she paint a picture of freak inside her head!

"No," He pushed her bandaged hands away.

She looked hurt. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."

"Back off," He snarled, eyeing her wrists. "Do you cut yourself?"

Her jaw set. "You refused my question so I refuse yours."

"Bitch," He grumbled under his breathe.

"Dick," She stuck out her tongue.

Seconds ticked by when she asked out of the blue, "Are you bleeding?"

Croc nearly let the wound slip his mind. The pain had become numb so it went unnoticed. "Yeah, fuckers shot me."

"That was mean,"

Croc chuckled. "That's a first, usually the other way around."

"Violence is hardly always the answer,"

"Tell that to them-" He was cut off by the sound of clothing ripping. His eyes snapped back to her. She had torn the middle of her uniform, revealing a smooth toned stomach. Inwardly, Croc groaned. This chick had to be a fucking dream.

"Will this help?" She held the piece for him to see. He glanced at his shoulder. He could lie. If she was willing to discard some more...

"It'll do," He went to take it but she retracted it. "I can do it." She said nicely.

"I don't want to be touched." He hissed.

"I promise I'll be as light as feather." She grinned up at him.

"Fine," He hesitantly put his arm on the table; elbow bent with his shoulder facing her."

She scoot forward, using her strong sense of smell to find the blood. She gently tapped where she thought it was with the tip of the wrapping. "Here,"

The flesh beneath twitched when he rumbled, "Yeah,"

She pushed it on softly then wrapped it around as much it could go before tying into a knot. As she did, the back of her fingers grazed his skin. "It's not the best patch job but better than bleeding out."

"Thanks," He spoke to the ground.

"No prob,"

Croc withdrew his arm and watched her. Odd little thing she was. Having knowledge of what he was for the most part and remained calm in his presence was strange but nice for a change. He reached out to touch her when he heard footsteps coming this way. Cash must be coming back.

He acted swiftly. Moving in the chains were easy but uncomfortable. He picked her up by the scruff of the remainder of her shirt and walked over to the broken door. He set her down and explained. "Look, the guards are comin' back. I need you out."

She frowned but agreed. He couldn't help himself. He tucked her chin between his fingers and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I've got your scent girl. If you ever hide or run from me, I _will_ find you."

* * *

**Fox: They finally get a one on one! I hope Croc didn't seem OC to anyone. I feel deep down all he wants is someone to accept him. If one would get on level with him, maybe a bond of some sorts would form. Who knows. That's just me. I'd love to know your thoughts, dears : ) Katy time next chapter!**


	5. Labels

**Sheikah: Ello, dears! First thing I wanna point out is I changed my name. _FoxDemon303_ was something I came up long ago when Quizilla was the _thing_ lol. So I felt a need for something different. Same person just a name alter. Now, this is a short chapter. I have much more planned so therefore the first part of a filler.**

_**No-face**_**: Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to like it : )**

**_Bruce 123_: I won't forget this one, no worries. Waylon deserves more love : (**

**_Guest_: Hehe, due to his size later on I'd assume breakage but in this Fic; be prepared ; )**

**_PathlessSpore_: I love you. No kidding lol. I look forward to your reviews the most! And a girl needs to be fluent in smartassness to wrestle with the best.**

**Thanks and ello to all new followers/favs: _Cstafleu, RayWolf16, Renzin, Madame Megatron, meggazoid, Z0mbieMart! Don't be shy, leave me a note!_**

* * *

I sat on the bed Indian style with my arms folded across my lap; my forehead resting against the wall. I'd been in here for what seemed like ages yet reality told it was a mere twenty four hours. The little clock on the opposite side ticking it's content geared heart out. Gah, why'd you put such an infernal device that seemed to edge on the mentally unstable? Idiots...

I was ordered to be put on Solitary Confinement until the end of the week. Apparently the head of the Asylum didn't appreciate me running free around his facility of my own will. Patient regulations say, blah, blah, bloody blah. I tuned out the old one and focused on Morgan's sniffles. I pouted. She was such a mess when they found me.

I heard her break down into sobs and wrap her shaking arms about my thin frame. I felt her emotions pour off in waves of fear, joy, relief and slight anger. In the midst of all the raw feelings, I'd reacted by putting my arms around her as well; tears falling down my cheeks. She spoke true words from her heart that caused problems.

_"Don't you ever do that again! What if you got hurt or worse?! I don't have an idea what'd I do if I lost you; you're like a daughter to me!"_

I was aware of these feelings. On some level, I returned them. But the declaration of those secrets would most likely cost her job and then Katy would stand alone in this white hell.

I was the patient.

She was the doctor.

The two should not mix.

The smooth texture of scales tingled beneath my finger tips. I smirked. The ghost feeling reminded me about the chance encounter I had with Killer Croc. The man had a tough demeanor which was no surprise due to his so called terrifying appearance. No uncertainty he was made fun of for it during his early years. Children were cruel as much as adults, if not worse. I could recall the many accounts on which I was treated harshly for my blindness.

Their words and actions were like the fangs of vipers; sharp and piercing the skin and injecting poison that ran straight for the heart.

I envisioned his childhood based on the descriptions I picked up on from the nurses and security. Why I told him Bruce informed me I have no explanation. For my cousin spoke not a word about the criminal after that day. Perhaps it felt better than making it seem like people gossiped over him? Nevertheless, I could picture kids throw rocks and other hurtful objects at a young green scaled child. Little girls screaming and running to their teachers once they noticed sharp teeth protruding from his gums. No acceptance in sight...

But did he grow weak from those torments like I? No, unlike me he did something about it. Maybe he went about it savagely but action was taken. I cracked beneath the weight of it all and was reduced to this scarred shell.

The reason I was placed here to begin with. My hands skated down over my chest; the uniform hiding the marred flesh beneath. The evidence of my sins I had earned before birth.

A golden plan had been formed the moment I was conceived. Seeing as I was being born into wealth and power, I was expected to uphold such traits. My mother desired me to mold into a siren of sorts to take Gotham into my hands. Seduction was a powerful too so I was taught. She wanted me to charm with attributes only a woman could process and drag the rich fools down into my dark depths to reemerge victorious by holding Gotham in the palm of my hand.

Sadly fate had another plan. I came forth from the dark void that was my mother's womb only to be greeted by more darkness. I did not rise from the waves triumphant. The tide took me and defeated me before I even had a chance.

I was branded a failure the first few seconds of my new life.

But to my parents, there was a small flicker of hope. Martha and Thomas Wayne had not produced an heir to the massive empire. They did not have a child within a certain time period, the Wayne Industries would be mine. Much to my parents dismay, Bruce was born three months after me.

A smirk curled my lips when I think back on this. I was thrilled when I found this out but when I also think about the results, I find myself hating my family that much more. Even poor Bruce somewhat. If he hadn't been born, possibly I wouldn't have suffered at the lengths I did.

My eyes narrowed. No. Bruce himself held no true blame.

I threw my head back, shoulders shaking. I laughed as I knew my stun had ruined whatever horrid reunion my family wanted. No matter, I'm fairly certain they'll try once more.

I knew my parents. Even if Bruce wasn't here, I'd still be in this hell hole. If not for the years of hounding school, being surrounded by fake friends, drug to parties that lasted far too long and held only for snobbish actives, I would've won up here for something else entirely low.

I held a deep hate for my mother but my father...

I dug my fingernails into my palms, crescent marks oozing blood. I swore to myself that if I encountered that man again, I'd kill him. Hopefully my fractured mind allowed such an act. Ever since the last month of home life, I have slipped into some mental disorder. I'm well aware of my state of mind.

I'd lash out at other people, hating the mere fact they were too close. I have no fear of man or woman just the repulsion of close contact. Now I didn't mind four people being within my personal bubble; Bruce, Alfred, Emily and Croc. Why the criminal I'm not sure. But I seemed normal when I was with him. My mind and nerves seemed to relax. I could feel like myself again.

I found myself wishing to know more about him. Where he came from, if he had any family, goodness even his name! Basic stuff like a friend would share and know. If someone gave him the chance to be treated like a human then maybe he'd return the favor. I wanted to get level with Croc and make a bond. I did not want to be alone in here anymore...

My trembling hand brought itself to my mouth. I held in my giggle. My mind was losing again. Yet as I thought about what society would label us all, I could not help but go into a fit.

The freak.

The unstable.

The evil.

The rich.

Oh, yes. This was a true mad house after all. We're all mad here.

* * *

**Sheikah: I do wonder what Katy's father did to her. Any guesses? You probably find the fact Katy knows she had a disorder slightly odd. She is not insane to any extent. She has I would put as a split personality. It's just not as dangerous. She's been fractured and now someone needs to help pick up the pieces. So, thoughts would be lovely! Next chapter will be in Croc's and Dr. Morgen's POV. Reviews are love dears!**


	6. Wonder

**Sheikah: Another chapter so soon?! Yes! It happens when I feel on a roll and it's my third wedding anniversary today so I felt I should spread the happy feels. Croc's in this chapter peoples! After this one the story is going off like a rocket! **

**_Hippyflowerp_: D'aw, I'm glad you love it so much : ) *gives you virtual cookie***

**_Nii-chan_ (guest): Those moments...haha**

**Thanks and ello to _eva. 16!_**

* * *

Dr. Emily Morgan stood in her supervisor's office. She bit her pink colored lip in attempt at silencing her sobbing fit. Her chocolate eyes darted around the room, hoping to occupy her mind with something else.

Dr. James Wilson had a regular decorated office. Sandy walls with calming pictures hung neatly in a symmetrical way. A green colored futon stood near the wall with his degrees proudly in sight above. The desk reflected his work ethic. Neat and tidy, not a single thing out of place. It was how he liked the chain of command. Organized and in order; much like the one who signed all their paychecks.

Quincy Sharp.

She prayed he would leave the situation be.

Emily moved her quivering hands to run them through her dark brown mane; an act she found often soothing. She let it out of it's bun hours ago after locating Katy. Her eyes narrowed as tears pricked the corners. Oh, Katy...

Begrudgingly, the flashbacks of Katy's face when she ran from the news Emily gave her appeared in her mind's eye. Her little patient's normally blank or even calm expression twisted into utter horror. Emily remembered the first time she'd witnessed that face void of emotion break into a screaming banshee.

_It was storming that night. The rain pounding relentlessly against the panel windows. Thunder clapping like a mighty god in the background. Tonight marked a week Katy had resided at the Asylum. Since those seven days, not much progress has been made. In fact, she grew worse._

_Outbursts of violence towards the nurses and doctors followed by an absent minded state. She was border line duel persona. Yet, Dr. Morgan did not think so._

_She studied the young patient who sat on the far end of her office, staring longingly out the window. At what, the Doctor was not able to pin point. What could a blind girl possibly be looking at?_

_Morgan got an idea. She closed her eyes and let everything go. Sight faded away giving into hearing, smell, and touch. She stepped into Katy's world to a certain amount. _

_Water droplets drizzled down on the building, emanating a soothing noise. The air became damp and held a fresh aroma to it. The thunder rolling far off, making Emily flinch. She was not overly fond of what came before. Was it possible Katy enjoyed the rumble of the weather?_

_Re-opening her eyes, Dr. Morgan smiled. "The rain is lovely isn't it?"_

_Katy did not respond. Her finger traced unseen patterns on the glass. Her patient remained unresponsive until the end of the session. _

_The Doctor was getting up to fetch her when a bell like voice chimed, "I like the rain..."_

_Emily blinked. It had taken at least twenty minutes but she replied! Sure, it was a mundane statement yet that meant hope. _

_"I do too," She gently took Katy's arm and weaved it with her own. _

_The two walked peacefully and quitely down the corridor, save for Katy's abnormal absence of footwear that caused some noise. Dr. Morgan was stubborn to dig out that piece of knowledge as well._

_They came to a halt when Katy's door came into view. She softly took Katy's arm away. _

_"Ready for bed?" _

_The teen said nothing but blankly stare ahead. _

_Shaking her head, Emily grinned tiredly and opened the door. "Walk straight forward, Miss Williams," Holding out her hand so Katy would have something to grab onto. _

_The trouble teen took a few hesitant steps but reached the frame. She paused and looked up at Dr. Morgan. "You can call me Katy, if you want." Katy said nonchalantly before she retreated inside._

_Emily inside was bursting with happiness. A breakthrough maybe? Who knew? She thanked Katy and informed her that would do so afterwards. Clicking the door shut and locking it with her card key, Emily made way to leave when a squeaky cart wheeled from behind. _

_It was Grayson and his orderly Foremen, with the med cart. She had no issue with the men but Grayson's personality made her weary. He resembled a rat you see. Not too short nor too tall but lanky with a pointed nose and beady eyes. Trustworthy and kind were not the words that came to mind when his name came up. Foremen on the other hand seemed like a nice guy but he was the wall of dark muscle Grayson hid behind. _

_Grayson grabbed the little paper cup filled with the prescriptions for Katy but also a syringe Emily rose a single brow. That didn't make any sense._

_"Excuse me," She moved between Katy's door and Grayon. _

_His black eyes glared at her impeding form."What?"_

_"The needle, I was not informed of any new medicine being subscribed to Miss Williams."_

_Grayson replied dryly, "So? You her Doc or something?"_

_Emily's eyes hardened into a steel gaze. "As a matter of fact, I am."_

_Grayson stiffened, thinking of some sort of come back when Foremen intervened. _

_"We're sorry Doctor Morgan. But it's a new drug that's being handed out for sleep issues. Nothing harmful shall come to the patient." He explained, his caramel eyes warm with serenity._

_"Okay," She breathed, stepping away from the men as she swiped her card._

_Grayson shot her a death glare as he went through into Katy's room. The light turned on and words were exchange on the attendants side. Of course silence was received but not all that happened next. Grayson let out a yelp followed by a shatter. They saw him stumble against the wall, cradling his wrist._

_Foremen and Morgan rushed in to see Katy leaning up on one elbow, calmly paused, while Grayson was on his knees howling. _

_"What happened?!" Foremen checked on his partner as Morgan went to see Katy._

_She noted the pills were knocked to the floor in a colorful mess. She tentatively reached out to touch Katy on the shoulder._

_"Katy, are you all right?"_

_The eighteen year old didn't speak but continued to stare at Grayson hatefully. _

_Emily rubbed her shoulder. "Katy, what happened?"_

_"The little bitch attacked me, that's what!" The male nurse hissed from the floor._

_"She couldn't have!" She argued but Foremen holding up Grayson's wrist to see made her argument invalid. His bone had been twisted so harshly, it nearly broke from the skin. _

_"My God, Katy!" She turned to reprimand her but when words came out her mouth, everything stopped._

_"It's not medicine."_

_Morgan looked for the vile. It hadn't landed near the pills so where...?_

_A glowing green substance caught her attention. On the wall, near Grayson's sweating face was a chemical of some kind dripping down. Her eyes widened. What in the world?_

_"What did you try to give her?" She demanded, putting Katy behind her. _

_Grayson snorted. "Lady, I already said, it's a new formula for sleep aide."_

_"I doubt that," What occurred after that, was a blur._

_Foremen came after the women with a switch blade that came within inches of Morgan's neck if Katy hadn't moved. The doctor was shoved back and Katy caught the dark skinned man's wrist. The mere hesitation of surprise cost the orderly his wrist bone. Katy dug her nails into the flesh and jerked swiftly. A crack rung in Morgan's ears._

_Foremen growled, backing off with his broken wrist. "You cunt!"_

_He rushed them once more. Katy hoped off the bed and ducked his on oncoming swing. She kicked him in the lower abdominals and when he craned his neck down, she used her two first fingers and thumb to jab Foremen between the eyes._

_The orderly fell to the floor, blood gushing from the area between his eyes. _

_"Psycho bitch!" _

Emily was knocked out her flashback with a hiccup when the door opened. Gathering her courage, she hit her cheeks a few times to cause a rosy tint. Wiping her tears, Dr. Morgan stood to face her judge.

"Dr. Wilson-" She cut off before she could even really begin.

There, standing before the door way was not only her supervisor but the head of Arkham; Quincy Sharp.

* * *

Killer Croc sat on the stony path, both legs half way submerged in the waters. His gold orbs narrowed in thought. For once, his mind wasn't filled with anger and haunting images. Instead, the blind girl he meet hours back, took up space. He replayed the conversation over and over but it never made sense. Blind or not, how could she stand to be that close?

She barely escaped a tango with death only to walk into his jaws. But he didn't touch her in a harmful way. He wanted to devour her in the beginning. God, did he want to! But something held him back. The way she talked to him indifferently, how she acted around him, it made him feel weird. Croc couldn't put a name on it. Her scent though, he knew what that did to him.

His large hand absently mind messed with the white bandage around his top shoulder. They tried to take away her torn shirt but he snarled at them and threaten to kill them if they tried it again. Her scent still lingered beneath all the medical crap and dope. He wanted to keep it around as long as he could. It was like he was addicted to it.

He wondered if she'd talk to him again.

The way she spoke to him like he was normal. How relaxed she seemed around him. Her soft hands were gentle on his rough skin and her fucking smell...

Croc growled when his painful erection reminding him about it's long lasting presence.

What the fuck? She was probably the first he ever reacted to this way. Hell, Croc never kissed anyone. Then again, how could he? His teeth were growing in number and getting longer. He would most likely maul her face without trying.

He put his hands over his face. God, he had to focus on something else! Anything!

He drifted back to the last time anyone treated him like a human being.

It'd been years ago at the traveling carnival he joined. It was for freaks but the atmosphere was what Croc liked. Abnormal and strange people of all kinds lived there. So, no one gave you shit about how you were. The master of the place always said nice things. He often cited a particular phrase when one of the kids were down,

_"You may different on the outside but just remember we all share one common thing: a soul. It's that inner beauty we all share. It makes us who we are and it's all that matters."_

Croc hissed. His soul must be ugly as fuck then.

The ring master said that once to the little girl who brought him there. Molly, the tiny blind girl who never judged him. He thought back to the girl he ran into. Both of them hindered by the same sickness. Both so fragile and easily destroyed. One proved that already.

She burned with the rest of them that night. It was the night he lost everything. All because of snot nosed kids who thought it'd be a kick to set a circus on fire.

If he had his way, Croc would've torn them in half but the pigs got to them first.

Grunting, Croc got up. He didn't want to think about them anymore. Besides, him being horny and extremely pissed off never ended well.

He dove into the thick water and swam around trying to clear his head. He missed swimming around in clean water. If he could enjoy anything out of his mutation, it'd be the ability to stay underwater so long.

Speaking of circus, Croc grit his jaws. How'd that insane clown motherfucker get in and out of this place without so much setting off an alert? He pushed back a piece of rubble that fell from the ceiling into the drain. This place was falling apart but they went and put him down here anyway.

He wouldn't be the least surprised if there was hole around here. Shoving back some more rock, Killer Croc swore he saw some outside light. He pushed himself through the water to see when the guards voices echoed through the caverns into the water.

Croc rolled his eyes. Pricks could wait. He gripped the slab but stopped when a thought came across. If he went back up, he might run into her again! Filled with a sudden urge he kicked away from the possible escape. He'd find it again. Staying here a little longer couldn't be too bad. They fed him better than he did himself outside of here.

Besides, Croc couldn't leave without knowing her name yet.

* * *

**Shekiah: Hope Katy didn't seem Mary Sue with the self defense. I mean, she got trained by a young Batman. What can you expect? ;P Thoughts please!**


	7. Taken

**Shekiah: Hello! How are you all? Another chapter so soon yep. I can't help it. My muse for this is going insane. Did anyone watch E3 and see Scarecrow? Croc got him good no? I'm slightly disappointed we didn't get see any more new villains but I am still excited for Arkham Knight. I hope they bring Croc back. I think it'd be stupid if they didn't. Anyways, I feel like I've lost reviewers? It makes me sad panda T_T**

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX:** **Thanks you very much! ^_^**

**hippyflowererp: Glad you liked the insight. I was trying to get everyone. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Thanks and ello to cleareyes25 for Following!**

* * *

Midst of my forty eight hours into solitude, the door unlocked. I lifted my head up and strained to hear who arrived. Breathing was regular and I couldn't identify with smell this far so it looked like I'd have to wait.

"Miss Williams?" The voice was clam, nice. Not one I recognized though.

I gave no retort. Being locked inside a padded cell with not a single distraction, minus the ear splitting clock on the right, often aggravated one.

An impatient sigh. Fed up already?

"Miss Williams, I'm not here to escort you right this moment. I am to inform you that Dr. Morgan will no longer be your physician."

This peeked my interest. So they didn't fire her then?

"You will be assigned to Dr. Crane until further notice."

Crane? I was told he handled criminal minds; not those of my condition. This did not bode well with me. But it possibly meant I could get out this hell box faster. Decisions, decisions...

"Thank you," I smiled with sweetness that practically oozed with falsehood. My gut whispered something was amiss. I recall the boring rules being read to me when I was first assigned to Morgan. They needed Bruce's consent before such an important transfer took place.

I doubt they asked first.

"I'll return in fifteen so you may meet Dr. Crane, be ready please." The entrance prominently shut.

I rose a thin brow. Seriously? This guy moves fast.

It seemed pieces to a puzzle were falling and I didn't have any idea where to begin to place them. If this was a game being set, I held no intention of playing. I am be blind but a tool I'm not.

I bit my thumbnail. These pieces made no sense to begin with. Crane dealt with the criminally insane plus Morgan never mentioned him much before. I took that as he normally didn't come above level three. So where does that leave me in the puzzle?

A soft knock and clicking of locks informed me time was up. I uncurled my legs and stretched out, joints popping here and there. I rose to my feet and waited to be told further when a rough pair of hands gripped the sides of my ripped top. I froze. A female nurse or Morgan herself undressed me, never a male.

"Lift your arms," His tone was gruff and uncaring. Another orderly...

I set my jaw and complied unhappily. My gut so far not being incorrect.

With a swift jerk, my tattered clothes were off and already replaced with the stiff wool shirt that smelled of bleach.

I felt shoes dropped in front of my feet. Um, yeah, no...

I refused to budge. It was in my notes I preferred not to wear shoes. Sure wasn't going to start now to impress some other doctor.

"Put'em on," The orderly commanded. I made my cloudy eyes look down.

"Her file has a note that footwear is a hindrance to the patient. Allow it this time, Doug. Dr. Crane will evaluate further." The one I assumed in charge said.

I heard Doug exhale through his nose, obviously annoyed at his partner's interference along with my stubborn attitude. Inwardly, I smiled. I held distrust for all the orderlys in this place so hearing one of them get shot down was oddly amusing.

It was shortly lived when Doug grabbed my wrists tightly and rushed me forward. I nearly tripped due to his quick movement but I held my own. Fuming, I kept up with his pace. This was new. Manhandling wasn't on the list of procedure to take for someone of my level. Behind me, the other one spoke up.

"Do be gentle with her, Crane doesn't want her harmed." I frowned. The way he said it wasn't like how others said it out of mild kindness; more in fear. Who was this doctor?

In my mental map, I could locate where I was. I knew everyone in the top level offices. Crane did not have one.

Suddenly I was stopped and shoved to the side. I felt carpet beneath my feet so it was a office but last time I checked, this was Dr. Greg's office. What was going on?

"Brought her doc," Doug took me by the shoulder and pushed me down into a seat.

"I can see that, Doug. Thank you," A bright yet dry tone drawled. They men huffed and shuffled out, Crane had waved them out I guessed.

A flip and rustle of paper. A file was opened, mine presumably.

"Ah, Miss Katy Williams," I shivered as it flew down my spine. It was the opposite of Croc's. His was deep and strong, rumbled like the thunder I loved to listen to. Crane's though, was like silk and light as a feather. It reminded me of a bird. A songbird that could lull me to sleep.

I _did not _trust him already.

I put my mouth in a firm line. He was not Morgan. I hope he didn't expect the same reactions from me.

"I'm Doctor Jonathan Crane and from now on, I'll be in charge of your sessions and so forth." He explained. His honey sweet voice making me squirm inside. This guy had to be messing with me.

I felt the air shift and suddenly he was before me, like a phantom. Crane's smooth hand uncurled my fingers and placed a thin and pointy object in my palm. What the?

"A rose for our beginning. Black looks becoming on you,"

Black. All to familiar color I'm deeply acquainted with. Darkness, shadows, abyss, those which I started into everyday of my life. I despised it.

I take in the earthly smell of the flower. It's own natural scent was mixed with something off, fertilizer maybe? I can't tell.

"I'll begin if that's all right," It wasn't a question.

I ignored him while continuing to twirl the flower between my fingers. Bruce was the only one to ever give me something nice like this.

"I read in your file that communication is difficult to get from you; even a simple yes or no. Often you gaze into space, not caring what is said to or about you. You are an excessive cutter only on your wrists. That's interesting."

I dropped the token as I went to roll down my sleeves only to scratch my own skin. My eyes widened. What the hell? My uniform always had sleeves. Morgan made sure that the shirts had long sleeves I could pull over my hands!

"A sign of self loathing perhaps? Or maybe remorse? There could be many roots to the cause of self harm. We'll find out though, sure enough. Now, your upbringing looks quite comfortable. I doubt that's the reason, the other half of the industrial Waynes. There's not a thing you could want for."

I felt my pulse speed up. I could hear the mockery beneath the so called impressed. Why doesn't shut his mouth?!

"Hm, it could be that your blindness might have something to do with it. Made fun of in school? I understand. Not even money can save one from torture at times. Terribly sad and cruel world we live, no? Ah, here it says you have yet to resolve any issues with your parents, especially your father!"

I clutched the chair's handles for dear life. No, no, **NO!**

"Age seventeen you ran away from home, lasting a mere three hours before being found at your cousin's, Bruce Wayne, mansion. The authorities collected you but had trouble removing you from the home as you thrashed and screamed in _fear_," Crane purred out the word.

I heard Bruce's calming voice in my mind.

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

I wanted to believe it would work but my lungs seemed to seize.

"I wonder whatever for..." He trailed off, flipping the paper of the other.

"Oh ho! That is truly soul retching! Disgusting in fact," He tsked about to continue when I shouted.

"Enough, just stop! This isn't your office so why are you here?!" I slammed my blood smeared hands on the wood. I neglected to wash it off. It didn't bother me, this guy on the other hand did.

"There's a reaction! Now, for every reaction there is to be a action!" He hissed, whipped down the file.

The chair creaked as Crane got up and reached over the desk to cup my face. His thumbs brushing underneath my eyes ever so gently. "Now, what caused your little outburst? Anger? Fear?"

Why are you letting this freak touch you? Slap him away! Scream, do something! My mind cried but my body was on lock down. My muscles were taut and my spine curved. He had the upper hand.

"We'll figure this out won't we?" He chirped, releasing my face. I heard him walk over to me. He took my arm and tucked it over his. My legs were on auto pilot it felt like.

My mind was overridden by fear.

"Follow me, my dear," His voice was hypnotizing. I couldn't refuse.

"Where are we going?" I whispered. My own voice sounding like a ghost.

Crane pet my hand. "Down to my office,"

I said nothing but trailed beside my song bird that composed fear.

* * *

We were somewhere in Level Four but I had no clue. My mind still wandered in a fog.

Was this how getting drunk felt like? I'd never been hungover before as I celebrated my twenty first in the Asylum. God, that must sound boring to anyone normal. If I ever got out of here alive that is.

During my daze, I hadn't realized Crane put me down in another chair. This one was made out of metal. Not in his office I take it...

"Oh my, looks like you already forgot my present! No matter, I have another. But first,"

Crane disappeared for a few moments then returned after shutting a drawer. I felt him move behind me. What was he doing?

When his fingertips skimmed over my shoulder up my neck to my hair, leaving a shudder behind. My body wanted to return the favor only violently yet I couldn't move. Everything felt like a slur.

His fingers tread through my shoulder length hair, tugging at the tangles along the way.

"You need to look nice before I give another flower. You're a lady after all,"

He used a brush and combed my hair, letting strands fall when he was done them.

Once he was complete, he tucked another rose over my ear. It's allure attacking my senses.

I heard Crane hum appreciatively when he returned in front of me. "Such beauty. I suppose that's what you get when the high society breeds."

I went to snap at him but I felt so relaxed. Well, more like a limp noodle. He had to given me something!

"The real session begins now," I heard the crunch of his shoes on the concrete floor as he circled me.

"Dr. Morgan has been too lenient with you, my dear. For two years she has gone a snail's pace towards your problems; babied you. I, on the other hand, shall help you conquer it!" Crane gripped my chin.

"Miss Williams, I'm sure you've figured out that a drug has assaulted your system. But fret not! It is not a deadly toxin, just a muscle relaxer. I do not wish to inject you with what I truly want to test but we'll have to save that for another day. Besides, I wonder what a natural induced reaction would look like." He released me to move his mouth next to my ear.

"I have a surprise for you,"

A pinch and he was gone.

I couldn't process everything fast enough to understand when it was too late.

"Hello, ,"

My heart thud to a halt.

"Nice to see you again, sir,"

I could feel those eyes on me. I prayed this wasn't real.

"Hello, Katy,"

Mother of God...

"Get him out," I seethed, the drugs Crane gave me were wearing off. Did he give another shot before he let _him_ in?

"That's not a nice way to greet your father after all this time."

I cringed at his voice.

"Miss Williams, it is time for you to face the root of your issues. Don't run away," Crane whispered.

I wasn't running! I glared daggers at where I assumed the man was standing. This fool wished he was the heart of my problems.

"I hate him! I don't want him anywhere near me!"

"Katy, I'm your father, how could say such things?"

I stopped. Was he really trying to play the innocent?!

I maneuvered clumsily out of the chair. My body having trouble keeping up with my brain. I wasn't about to let this fool get away from this.

"How could I? How _could I_?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You have no innocence here! Not after what you did!"

"Katy, I already told you I'm sorry." His tone was edging toward annoyed now. No matter how sorrowful he felt, the event of birth the defect that came with it irked him to no end.

"Those will a black soul cannot understand true sorrow." I hissed back, my legs backing me up.

"Oh, this is getting intriguing..." The song bird cooed in the background, watching his tempo from the safety of his perch.

Damn you, Crane!

"Your mother and I care for you, Katy," He was trying to reason. Well, I knew all their lies. I wasn't falling for it.

"Care? You fucking raped me!"

Both men shut up.

"You took advantage of your _blind _daughter! I can _see_ the care all over the place!" The lid was open. My words would pour forth and I wouldn't stop them.

"You've fed me those lies when I was younger. Now, I rebuke them! All they are is lies and half truths! If there was truth hidden then it would the scheme you two hatched when I was born." I backed up the wall, my hand frantically searching for the door handle.

"I failed your deviations so maybe there's a snowball's chance in hell for me to become Bruce's partner." I ranted on.

"There's not, I'm blind! What can I do for a corp? Nothing! Zip! I'm useless to you!"

"Katy, why are you like this?" My father was beating around. There's no way he'd admit the truth in front of a live body.

"Stop reflecting! What part of 'I hate you' do you not process?!" My palm ghosted over stone to steel. Thank you!

"I see it!" Crane had rushed back over, taking my elbows in his hands.

"You ungrateful brat! We could've given you up to adoption but did we? No! Instead we raised you and wasted our funds for to snap!" There was the man I knew.

"Your mind does not fear him! Your body does!" He practically giggled at his discovery.

I twisted the handle and kneed Crane in the crotch.

"I hope both of you burn in hell!" I screamed, bolting into the depths of Level Four.

My father shouted for help as I ran. The soles of my feet smacking onto the ground causing the sound to ripple structures in my eyes.

The hallway clear of people yet clutter scatted about. I could pace myself and get away from a time to get a hold of myself.

I made it halfway when I tripped over my own feet. Crane was right. My body was acting in fear. Bruce would be disappointed...

My strength almost went out before I heard a gravely snarl merely around the corner.

Croc?!

* * *

Croc was beyond pissed off. These dickheads drug him out his swim to meet this new doc only for the pussy not to show! He had to admit he was damn proud of himself. His reputation hadn't spread much but apparently enough to scare of the smart ass.

"Ha, motherfucker didn't have the balls to show. Zero seconds must be some sort of record!" He jabbed the security surrounding him. Cash glanced back, not impressed.

"Shut your trap, Croc!"

He hissed at the short shit leading them. Cash had some brass ones, that's for sure. But he'd regret poking him. Croc would make sure.

They neared his cell when a cry for help caught their attention. It was coming from Crane's office.

Croc sneered. What was the sneaky fool up to this time?

Cash gestured for half to go investigate. Leaving Croc with him and four guards.

"Feelin' cocky today?" Croc taunted Cash. He hated how confident he was in his presence. Croc was staggering ten feet at four hundred pounds and this cock sucker thought it was a great idea to engage his anger. Dumbass of the year award goes to Aaron Cash!

This pause added fuel to the fire plus the fact he didn't catch a glimpse of the little spit fire. Figures she wouldn't be down here. She didn't seem like one to get her hands dirty. Still, it made him mad. Why? Good damn question!

If Croc believed in God then he might have thanked him for seconds later she fell to the floor feet away from them. He sighed. She was blind so why was she always runnin'?

Croc held in his snarl at what happened next. An unknown man dressed in a fine suit came dashing around the same corner and lifted her off the ground without care. She yelped and tried to kick at him. The girl didn't want nothing to do with the douche bag.

"Ma'am, sir?" Cash stepped forward going to intervene.

"Sorry sir, but it's under control!" The guy tried to reassure. Croc got a good look at his face. He had some resemblance to the girl.

"Sir, it doesn't seem that way,"

"Let me go! I don't want you to touch me! Let go, let go!" Girl was unhappy for sure.

Croc clenched his fists. It wasn't a guess she didn't like the guy. Why was he touching her anyways?

"Sir!" Cash cried out alarmingly. The pressure the man was putting on her wrists had caused them to break open. Her blood made her scent double in volume. It was her tears that caused something to stir in Croc's chest. Acting on instinct, Croc flexed his muscles and broke his handcuffs with a roar.

This alerted Cash and his group but he knocked them against the wall hard. One of them would have a concussion. But he didn't relish in his grand slam. He growled down at the man, whom released her immediately. She fell and landed on her back with a whimper. He saw red now.

He got down on all fours and prowled over to them. Croc used his big clawed hand and pushed her underneath his hulking frame. He showed off all his jagged teeth in a hideous smile and hissed in the man's face.

"Fuck off!"

The guy yelped and took off like a bat outta hell, not bothering to look back.

Croc snarled in his direction before getting back on his feet. He stared down at the girl who was panting and grabbing at her throat. Was she panicking?

"Hey," He grumbled, bending down at his knees.

Her misty blue eyes darted around, not focusing on him. She was at the end of her rope.

"Calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack or somethin'." He drug a claw tipped finger down the side of her face, trying to help.

Her hands went from her neck to grasp his scaled hand. He froze. His yellow orbs staring at their hands. He finally looked back at her, seconds later.

Her eyes locked on his, her gaze desperate. "Please, I don't want to go back."

Croc got that. He heard the guards and possibly the guy returning. He had no time to think.

"Come on," He scooped her up bridal style and booked it to his cell.

They left it unlocked when they took him out as it more proficient to get him back the quicker the better. He slammed the thick door and saw the red light turn green. He never thought he'd be relieved to see it locked.

He made his way down the stairs where his feet hit the water. Croc could wade through to the other side where it was dry but he chose to travel on the side. He cradled her carefully as he walked the edge.

He jumped to the side and laid her down gently on the mattress he found. It wasn't the greatest thing to sleep on but it was better than nothing. She groaned and curled into a little ball. Croc almost couldn't believe how tiny she got.

"Hey, don't go to sleep, you're wrists are fucked up." He said, poking her in the side.

"They'll be fine," She muttered back.

Croc snorted. "You hurt anywhere else? The asshole did let you fall back."

She hid her face from him. "No,"

He didn't believe her but he didn't press on either.

"Okay then," He rumbled, getting up to leave when her hand caught his.

He hissed, catching him in surprise. "What?"

"D-Don't leave," Her face was in view again, eyes pleading. God, how'd she do this?

Croc huffed but gave in. He got on his side next to her on the bed.

"Anything else?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yeah," She wiggled over to him and curled back into a ball. "Sarcasm is supposed to be my second language, now shush."

He glared at her. The little smart ass told him to keep quite! What the hell?

Croc flinched when her cold feet touched his lower belly. He rolled his eyes, not shocked to see without socks or shoes again.

"I swear, I'm gonna steal you a pair of socks."

She yawned, snuggling up to him more. "You get right on that." With that, she fell asleep.

Croc snarled down at her as he throw his thick arm over her body. "You little punk,"

* * *

**Sheikah: Okay, we finally have Croc abducting our friend Katy! That means what you've all been waiting for! Lots and lots of time between them next chapter. Also, I want to warn you before hand. There is going to smut in this fic at some point. I'm curious and wish to explore so heehee. Thoughts or anything you wanna put would be lovely! **

**I get more than 3 reviews, I update Friday ;)**


	8. Curiosity

**Sheikah: As promised dears as you delivered way over the quota! My email was a happy camper :) **

**Reader (Guest): Thanks for the review dear!**

**Guest: Thank you! I've heard of Fairy Tale but not the pair you mentioned. So, I looked them up. They're adorable! I had no idea xD**

**hippyflowerp: Don't worry, Katy's father will get what's coming to him. :)**

**Noface: I hope you are excited for this one! Lol**

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: I know right? I've been wanting to write them together so long but had to keep the pace *cries anime tears***

**Nii-chan: Another you shall have! *throws chapter at you***

**gatorkid509: Thank you so much! C:**

**XxVampiricDemonxX: It's going to be a long and bumpy ride for these two but it'll be worth it. :)**

**Ello and thank you new person, _lunabloodmoon666!_**

* * *

Croc woke with a start when something small and warm nudged against his torso. His venom colored eyes looked below and saw the girl he snatched up yesterday still folded into herself, sound asleep. He laid there, somewhat amazed she remained in the same spot so close to him. People usually went out of their way to keep as much as distance as possible from him yet here she was, snoozing away burrowed beside him.

Hell, he was shocked he'd managed to get any Z's in. Sleeping wasn't on his everyday agenda.

He noticed a black flower tucked in her hair. It was flattened out now but the smell that came off it, perturbed him. It smelled little of a rose, Crane and some odd chemical. It fucked with her natural scent and it made him mad. He did not like it. One. God. Damn. Bit.

Hissing, he took it and threw it harshly into the near by canal. Damn plant.

She shivered and curled her legs more. Was she cold? Croc didn't feel the temperature change any but then again, it had be drastic from him to even notice. He nearly entertained the idea of holding her closer to him but shot it down when he was afraid of her waking up and remembering who was next to her.

Giving in to his own repulsion, Croc eased off the torn mattress and went to fetch his Arkham shirt. It was the biggest they had and it fit surprisingly. It fit a little too well. Croc hated tight clothes. They were bothersome. The quickest of movement could rip the thread. Plus, he was animal and animals didn't wear clothes.

Setting aside the self hate, he found the shirt and draped it over her body. It almost covered her completely. Tiny thing, Croc mused. The girl shifted and cocooned into the shirt. She sighed in content and continue to doze.

Croc chuckled. She was locked down in the sewers with a ten foot crocodile man sitting merely inches from her defenseless form and there she was, visiting la la land.

She had to be dense or something. Or maybe she didn't mind.

Croc went to touch her hair when he froze. A single line entered his head. _Don't touch me, freak!_

He withdrew his hand and settled it back on his leg. The kids from school, his own aunt, humanity in general haunted his memories. Always in the darkest recess of his mind, cursing and mocking him.

Was he insane? Nah, he didn't think so. He was just unable to escape a really shitty past that's all. Croc hadn't received actual treatment here yet. The doctors either refused him outright or just chickened out. He knew had he some issues but nothing he couldn't sort out on his own. Besides, once Black Gate finished their preparations for one his size, he'd be transferred.

No more being pressured about his feelings or thoughts. No more Cash and his fucking attitude.

Croc felt the electrical device strapped to his neck. He'd probably always have one of these where ever he got boxed in. People were such pussies.

He glanced back at the sleeping chick. He most likely see her ever again. A sharp feeling twisted inside his chest, making him hiss. What'd he care? She was just another hull of flesh! He turned his back on humanity when the carnival went down flames, stealing every person he remotely gave a crap about.

What made her so special? He should eat her, bones and all right now!

But the moment he though it, the knife sliced deeper. The sensation confused him. Croc never felt bad about eating someone. He shouldn't care about her! It didn't make any sense. He fought the feeling but wasn't having much luck. He sucked at fighting something he couldn't see.

This only pissed him off. He growled and turned away from her. Fuck emotions!

* * *

I slowly woke up. My sense kicking on from the overload I had hours before. I felt Croc's massive chest expand against my arms with each breath. He was so warm. I grinned and grew closer. Minutes later I felt him get up and walk off. I held in my protest at the lose of heat. Silence was rewarded when a blanket I guessed was placed on me. Inwardly, I clapped happily. I tightened the cloth around my body, probably looked like a burrito.

I was about dive right back into sleep, perfectly satisfied, when I heard Croc growl. I furrowed my brows. What something wrong? I noticed he had also turned his back to me. Brushing my bangs back, I rubbed the sleepy from my eyes. I couldn't ignore him now.

I silently moved from my bundle of warmth, dragging the item that covered me along. I snuck up beside him.

"Hey," I greeted softly, not wanting further his agitation.

I got a snort for a reply. Suppose this will be one sided for now.

"Thanks for helping me yesterday." No response.

I bit my lower lip and took a chance. I timidly reached to grab him when only it was I who got grabbed.

"I think I've told ya before not to touch me." He snarled.

I shrugged, not struggling in his grip. "You weren't answering me so,"

"Doesn't give you the need to make skin contact," He gruffed.

I smirked at him. "Then why haven't you let go of my hand?"

I felt him flinch through our contact and he immediately released me like my appendage were made of acid.

"The hell with this," Croc grumbled before disappearing.

I felt water splash on my feet. I gasped from the nippy shock and jumped back. Did he just dive into water?

Well, that would explain where we were. The only area Arkham had with a bunch of water was the underground sewers. They put him down here? These people were awful...

"Croc?" I sat on my knees near the edge, listening for anything other the water hitting up against the concrete.

I sighed, drawing the cloth near I felt holes. I slipped my arms through the openings and closed it. Did he give me his shirt? I smiled. It was a sweet gesture. If he could read my last thought, his annoyance would only rile more.

I counted the minutes go by and got fed up. It had been nearly ten minutes!

"Croc, if you don't come back, I swear I'm going in after you!" I was fibbing of course. Swimming was not an activity I indulged.

Not a second later did he burst from the water. His thick arms resting on both sides of me. Liquid dripped down off his head which was not too far above my own. I tilt my head up.

"As if you could find me," He hissed, his breathe tickling my face. Oddly not as foul as I suspected.

I rose a brow. "You came back though,"

He exhaled lowly and pushed me with his head. "Move,"

I obeyed and moved the right. He lifted his hefty form out from the waters and hopped onto the ground, a small tremor going through and up my spine. I gasped when I could finally make out how truly tall he was.

"What?" Croc questioned.

I said nothing but got my feet and made my way over to him, no doubt in my stride.

My hands found his thighs and I peered up at him, amazed. "You're so tall,"

I could feel his muscles tense. "Yeah, so?"

"How tall are you exactly?" This made me curious.

His claws scrapped the back of his head. "I dunno, last time anyone dared try I was around 9'8."

"I must seem like a Hobbit to you then," I laughed.

"What the hell is a Hobbit?"

I stopped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it sounds dumb,"

I frowned. "Lord of the Rings isn't dumb,"

"The fuck you going on about now?"

I mentally face palmed. "The book series by Jrr Tolkien?"

"Books? Yeah, lemme walk into a library real quick and get back to ya on that."

I should have known. "Okay then, I'll let that pass." I motioned for him to get level with me.

He huffed but got down regardless. "What squirt?"

I held out my arms. "If I'm going to hang around for awhile, I want a tour."

"There ain't anything down here," Croc argued.

"I need to know my bearings otherwise I'll fall in the water. I have doubts you have clothes my size just laying about." I countered.

"Fair point," He grumbled.

Not picking me up like I had originally wanted, he took me by the hand. I was dumbfounded by how easy he dwarfed my hand.

"I'll walk ya by the edge so be careful," He warned, tugging me in the direction he wanted to go.

I disliked being lead like a child but I did enjoy holding his hand as silly as it sounds. It was warm and surprising soft. Maybe the scales covered the top portions of his skin?

The area where we slept was large and square in shape, Croc guessed it was twelve feet from the bed to the water's edge. It had a mattress with random pieces of junk he found while exploring down here. He said not to try jumping from side to side without him due to me being shorter and he wasn't confident if I'd make it. He also explained not to go near the door, if I somehow managed to scale my way there, as the only camera was placed at the opening.

He mumbled something along the lines of, "Surprised the pricks haven't come down here yet,"

I took in all the information carefully and tucked it away. "Can I walk by myself for a minute?"

He seemed reluctant to let me go but eventually allowed it.

I tread lightly but figured it out quickly. I also felt Croc arm's length from me in case I slipped. For a criminal, he was nice.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice up ahead. I smacked into a wall!

I yelped and stumbled. Croc's large hand cradled my back so I wouldn't fall all the way.

"Thought you were blind, not dumb," He chuckled.

"Oh, don't be an ass!" I rubbed my sore nose, praying it wasn't bleeding.

He pushed me enough to get me standing straight. "Whatever,"

"What's in front of me anyways?"

I heard him splash into the water. "Another passage I think. But, it's covered by a shit ton of rubble. I can only get through by swimming beneath it and then it's harder with my big ass self trying to go further."

There was no holding in my laugh. "Big ass, huh?"

I could feel his slightly bemused look. "Don't start bitch,"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Don't tell me what to do, dick waffle,"

" 'Dick waffle'? What the actual fuck?" I imagined his face and laughed even more.

He growled at me. "Think I'm funny?"

I nodded enthusiastically.

"Crazy girl,"

He moved me aside so he could lean on his elbows and wade in the water.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

I blinked. "Why should I be?"

"I eat people, that's a start."

"I'm still in one piece,"

"You don't count,"

"If you want to ask questions then why don't we play a game?"

"Bitch, I'm twenty-eight, I don't play games."

I slapped some water in what I hopped was his face. "I'm only twenty-one and I like games."

"Fine, what then?"

Did he always give in this easily?

"Twenty questions. I ask one questions and then you, so on, so on."

"Me first then,"

I shook my head. "I suggested it so I get first question."

"That ain't fucking fair,"

"Is to!"

"I'm not doing this,"

"Butt,"

"Shorty,"

I kicked him in the arm. He hissed. "I am not!"

* * *

Bitch just kicked him! Granted he barely felt it but that wasn't the point. She had some guts yet he wouldn't harm her. He was actually enjoying pestering her.

"Okay, okay, me first!" She scoot closer to him, her legs touching his hands.

"What's your real name?"

That was simple. "Waylon Jones."

"That fits you, I think. I'm Katy Williams." She smiled brightly at him. Croc thought she was really pretty when she did that but he smacked it away.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two years, you?"

"The Bat caught me about a month ago."

"Who's the Bat?"

He was kinda surprised she didn't know.

"He's some guy dressed in a suit and calls himself Batman. He says he's fighting for justice." He rolled his eyes. Annoying prick was all he is.

"What did you do?"

"I stole a hundred thousand dollars from a money truck."

Her eyes lit up. "All by yourself?"

He puffed out his chest some. "Yeah, it was no big deal."

"You have to be crazy strong then,"

He let his ego inflate more than he should've. "I've got superhuman strength. Breaking into a armored truck is like knocking down a door to me."

"That's impressive," She breathed.

"Thanks?" No one really complimented him before so he was unsure of what to do.

"Did those questions count?" She cocked her head to side, puzzled.

"Uh, I guess. You asked more than me. I get more turns." He grinned evilly at her.

She blushed. "Fine, ask away,"

"Why are _you_ in here?"

Her demeanor changed from bouncy to morbid. "My parents," Her voice was so monotone.

"What'd they do?" He was debating whether to press on but he wanted to know.

Her eyes shifted nervously. "They...broke me."

Croc didn't like where this going. "Was the prick I scared off your dad or something?"

"If that's what you want to call him, yeah technically."

Anger bubbled in his stomach. "Did he hurt you?"

Her eyes closed. Her hair covered her face. "Yes,"

Croc knew he should've eaten that fucker. "Can I know?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

He slumped some. "Okay, you don't have to,"

She suddenly touched his hands. He looked down, they were trembling.

"You all right?"

She nodded, still not removing her gaze from the floor. "My turn,"

"Go ahead,"

"Can I...touch you please?"

He hadn't expected this again. Croc wanted to instantly tell her no but there was that feeling again. It was a battle in his head. He wanted no, pined, for her touch but he was scared what she do when she did. Would her imagination run crazy and make him worse looking than he already was? Hell, she probably wouldn't like how his skin even felt. He needed to push her away.

But his body did the exact opposite. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her flush against his broad chest. She gasped when they connected but didn't pull away.

"I'm gonna warn ya now, I do bite."

* * *

**Sheikah: Like it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts peoples! Oh and warning for next chapter: smut ;)**


	9. Touch

**Sheikah: Gah, it's been a week! I hadn't intended on making you guys wait this long! I'm so sorry. But I finished this a few days ago and when time allowed me to proof read, I got chemical burns on my hands :( I was only able to do so much with a pen for my phone T.T Don't ever get them, they suck! Dx Anyways, I hope this came out okay. I can all embarrassed writing these kind of things lol.**

**DragonBreathOpal: Oh noes, I'm sorry aha!**

**Noface: I'm glad you like how I write him. This hopefully makes up for the teaser ;)**

**Erik-is-my-angel1234: Thanks for the review! Don't worry about it ^^**

**lunabloodmoon666: Crane will be returning, no worries! And thanks so much for your kind words :) **

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: Dat smut *puts on shades***

**Nii-chan: Hard ;)**

**cleareye25: Isn't he cool? *gives you Croc plushie***

**hippyflowerp: Thanks for reviewing dear! Wonderful you enjoyed it :)**

**Shout out to new peoples! _LucienCaesar, Blitzwings, DragonBreathOpal, SoraMythos9276, waylsind, Faerydame, KatanaNightenGale, Ghouly-girl, The-Kiwi-Lover, and Kit Williams!_**

**_All of you rock!_**

* * *

Here I was, staring down the man who called himself a monster with absolutely no trace of fear. Inwardly, I was petrified. Not for the fact he devoured human flesh but the mere thought of touching him so, what one would consider, intimately.

Waylon took my frozen stature for rejection. "Hey, I was just kiddin'," His grip started to wane.

I quickly snapped out my inner debate and tried to reassure him. "No, I was just-"

_'I wouldn't mind if you bit me...'_

I felt my face heat up as my mind let some wild thoughts escape.

"You all right?" He asked, rubbing a claw against my, without a doubt, flushed cheek.

"Ye-yeah, I was just thinking before." I stuttered out.

I felt his muscles tense around me. I silently wished I hadn't angered him.

"About what?"

"Well," I cleared my throat. "I know you don't like being touched. And, I don't want to insult you something,"

Waylon said nothing but spoke with his actions instead. I was grabbed just above my ass and once more pulled against his torso. He hissed down at me.

"Listen, if I didn't want ya touchin' me, I sure as fuck wouldn't be lettin' you this close."

"S-Sorry," I squeaked out.

He grumbled something incoherent beneath his breath before taking my small hand into his giant one. My skin tingled as I felt out the texture of his own. It was smooth with some crevces here and there. Scars I assumed. They felt like crescent shaped while others were vertical slices. Did he dig his talons into his hands? Where some of these caused by grabbing a knife? I had heard his skin was difficult, down right near impossible to breach.

"Waylon," I weaved our fingers together. The pads of my fingers feeling the rough and scaly surface he spoke about. "Why do you think yourself a monster?"

I heard him mutter, "What the hell does that matter?"

I stood to my full height, still between his massive arms. "I would like to know why. So far, you've been defensive but kind to me. I have yet to hear anything monstrous from you."

I skimmed my hand over his skin, feeling every scale beneath my tips. I was about to think his freighting condition far fetched until I ran into hardened scales that had formed into spiky ridges on his forearms.

I briefly wondered if I were to touch them would I prick my finger and draw blood.

"I bet if you could see me then you'd be runnin'. I ain't normal lookin,"

I felt a shudder ripple through his body. Was he fearful of my touch? Hm, I doubt this man was afraid of anything. I came to his biceps, the toned muscle quivering underneath my gentle touch. I believed nothing could harm him either; not with this raw power he possessed.

"That's not really an answer," I retorted.

I found where the last time he was shot. No bandage or scarring. Did it already heal?

"I got regenerative healing." He spoke, as if he read her mind.

"Well, you are reptilian like," I dared to point out.

"No shit?" He sarcastically remarked.

I was nearing his neck now. The scales becoming far more rugged. I was beginning to understand the gator reference now. Though I've never set eyes upon one, Bruce had described to me how they looked in detail. The scales that appeared smooth from a distance were rather hard and rigid bumps on their backs.

"I look like a giant fucking crocodile! That not scary to ya?" His voice had deepened quiet noticeably and held a raspy tone to it.

I rethought my considerations to his reaction to my touch. Did this excite him?

I held my spine in place, pleading to shiver as I questioned this interaction.

"No," I replied in all honesty. Praying my voice wasn't as breathy as it sounded.

My hand went to reach for his face when he caught my bandaged wrist with his teeth.

"I'm like a tower to you. I out weigh you by stupid amounts. I can literally rip you in half without trying and I _fucking eat _people. If I'm not a monster than I don't what is." He growled.

I tugged my wrist from his mouth. I let my hands hover near his face to see if he would object but Waylon didn't utter another word.

"I do not understand that term being connected to you." I finally made contact with his face; the most beastly part of him as he would scoff about. Indeed I was a tad intimdated when my fingers met a row of jagged and irregular fangs where one's cheek would be. I can grasp why one would cower upon their first meeting. His appearance was judged solely by the large set of jaws.

"If I remember correctly," I withdrew my hands and trailed down to his chest where his heart beat.

I leaned my forehead against his chest. "Monsters do not have heartbeats," I smiled sadly when I could've sworn I heard it skip a beat.

"You don't know a damn thing," He hissed.

"Maybe not," I grazed my knuckles just above his waist line. I could feel the person I truly was make her way through the chaotic maze I locked her in. Butterflies were flocking inside my stomach as I went to trace his maw again. I carefully avoided his dangerous trap of fangs and finally came across what I was searching for.

Without any warning at all, as the haze began to control my body, I quickly snatched his lips to mine. Waylon instantly grew still as if I bound him in icy chains. Surprisingly they were full and soft; not what one would expect if you were to describe his edgy reptilian form.

There were many cons to doing this to him. I weighed them and decided the only pro was important. I wanted to let him know someone cared; I cared.

* * *

His brain just stopped. It was like everything was paused to shock him all the more; like time was mocking him. He couldn't process what was happening right now. This girl who barely knew him was attached to his face. No chick would willingly, or in her right mind, do this. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

Before he could react she backed off with a sigh; her body language suddenly shy and cowering. Waylon released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. His claws touched where her lips had previously occupied. They were colder then usual.

With her face flushed a deep crimson, she whispered, "Sorry,"

Just as he went to say something, her tongue swept out past her sea shell lips to wet them. Then everything clicked into place.

Fuck.

Waylon hissed at Katy's re treatment but hauled her back. Slamming her against back where she belonged. Her breasts pushed up against his chest made him inwardly groan.

He wanted this girl in some new way he'd never experienced before. There was no blood lust, no hate or revulsion. Hell, he wasn't hungry either. An odd burn flared inside his stomach that spread to set his veins on fire. What the hell did she do?

Maybe the only way to fix was to repeat what she did.

"Waylon, I'm really-" He didn't want to fucking hear it. He cut her off by replacing her lips to his.

She froze for a second, her milky blue eyes wide. Did he do something wrong?

Katy quickly showed him otherwise. She practically clawed him closer, every inch of her body touched him now. The kiss practically shocked Croc like the collar that hung around his thick neck, only this left a nice tingle behind. It raked down his spine and fueled the flame inside causing him to grow impatient.

He growled and shoved his tongue between her teeth. She gasped but moaned when he slithered it all around the crevices of her mouth, leaving nothing un traced. He parted when he felt she needed air only for her to bite his tongue and bottom lip on the way out.

Little thing liked to play dangerous, huh?

He snarled and grabbed her ass with his talons. His sharp hold caused the fabric to tear and leave thin bloody cuts. Katy whimpered but pushed harder into him, their lower halfs brushing up together. Waylon hissed and took a tuff of her silky hair in his iron grip. Pulling back harshly, exposing her pale neck, he growled, "Don't fucking take me lightly,"

Her response was airy and high, "I couldn't expect less,"

Goddamn girl.

He scooped her up and over his shoulder to get out the water. Katy slung over his shoulder, Waylon walked towards the bed but flung onto it unceremoniously. She landed with a thud and squeak. He stared at her, mulling over what the hell was going on. Katy had to be insane to want to fuck something like him. He gigantic with scales but she wanted him? Definitely nuts. Besides, she was screwing that rich prick Wayne wasn't she?

His animistic side though had a different opinion all together. It wanted to throw all rationalizations out the damned window and fuck on. It wanted to mark her so anyone who dared try to touch her knew would she belonged to. Hell, it was unanimous to fill her like no normal man could.

Waylon frowned when he thought back to the ones he'd caught and the result. Every single time he had shattered them. He forced his gaze away. He didn't want to hurt her.

A scent in the air brought his attention full speed back to the little minx on his bed. She was sitting up now on her elbows, legs spread some, with a pout on her lips. Her arousal was thick in the air. Her heated gaze locked onto him didn't help. It made his desire twitch.

Fuck it all.

He growled lowly at her and made his way over. Getting down on his knees, he parted her legs more to give room for his large frame. Croc nudged her chest with his head and she fell back. Her locks spread around her head like a dark halo. She reminded him of a fallen angel that would haunt him forever.

He placed his large hand over her chest and drug his nails down gently. She shuddered beneath him, her eyes half lidded. Waylon suddenly got the need to bite her. Pinning down her arms, he latched onto her neck. It was hard enough not to break the skin but the pressure had enough to cause Katy pleasure. He scrapped his teeth against her skin and bit down here and there. Every time he earned a gasp from her.

Waylon lapped his tongue against her flesh wanting to taste her too. He groaned. She was fucking delicious. It was exactly how she smelled. The scent of her arousal added to it, making have a spice to it.

"You smell fucking amazing." He growled.

She giggled. "Before you said I was nasty."

He removed his face from her neck, eyeing her. "Yeah, well, I fucking lied."

She smiled and kissed him once more. He cradled the back of her head. He smirked in the kiss and decided to return the favor. He began pulling away and bit her lips last second causing her to whine.

This amused him. Now he felt like being a douche.

"What's the matter?" He husked, grabbing her by the hips and slamming her covered heat against his straining erection.

Katy moaned and kneaded the bed below. Her chest beginning to heave.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

He leaned over her, making sure their hips stayed connected.

"I asked you: what is the matter?" He ground against her with every word, slowly. He made sure she knew how hard he was for her.

She gasped, tears welling up. Desperately she clawed her nails down his stomach, leaving angry marks behind. He hissed and bucked hard into her to make her quit. He wouldn't control himself if she started getting rough with him.

"W-Waylon, please..." Katy breathed out.

He chuckled down at her. "Please what?"

She growled at him, taking him by surprise such a fierce sound came from someone so tiny.

"Stop teasing me!"

He smirked darkly. Croc released her hips and snaked his hand near the waistband of her hands. "Or what?"

She squirmed. "Please..."

This game was too fun to end now. Taking his hand away from where she wanted, he ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side. Waylon clawed open the bed when her breasts were in the open. They were soft pale mounds with light pink nipples that peaked when the air had washed over them. They were perfect.

Katy moved to cover them but Croc snarled and grabbed her hands.

"Don't you dare fucking hide from me!"

Katy put her arms back where they were but looked away.

Croc ran a claw along her jaw. "Hey, you ain't got anything to be ashamed of."

Katy blushed deeply, the red spreading down her neck.

"Red looks fuckin' good on you," He praised, taking a bud between his fingers pinching it.

She gasped and arched into his hands. He resumed his actions on her breasts when he felt small teeth nip at his collar bone. He hunched up and glared down at Katy. She bit him pretty good.

"You don't wanna start with me," He warned.

"Too late for that," She growing tired of the playing. She needed him.

She took his hand and directed between her legs. Croc hissed when his hand felt how drenched she was through her pants.

With a snarl he shoved her away and unbuckled his pants. His eyes rolled when his hard on was less cramped.

He went to grab Katy back when something whizzed by his head and burrowed into the cement wall.

"Get off the girl and on your knees Croc!"

Waylon snarled at the security swarming the entrance to his cell. They were all lined up, Cash leading them. Their weapons armed and pointed right at him ready to kill him if need be. He went to growl at them but realized Katy was beneath him, all but naked.

He glared at the men before them, rage taking over the lust. He was still on fire. He really wanted to break all of them.

Waylon covered Katy's body with his own, forming a protective wall. "Put those fucking things somewhere else and I might get up!"

"There's no negotiating Croc, release the girl!" Cash shouted, wading closer to the pair.

Baring his fangs at Cash, Croc grew lower to Katy. None of these cock suckers deserved to see her.

"Waylon," She muttered, gripping onto his arms for dear life. He was her only anchor in the dark sea of the confusion going on.

"Be still," He tossed the shirt back onto her.

She mumbled a quick thank you but it went unheard when one guard noticed Katy's lack of clothing.

"Oh my God, was going to rape her?"

Waylon had it. He got up to his full height and roared at the man that dared make the assumption. "Fuck you!"

"Croc, I swear to God, I will not hesitate to pacify your green ass." Cash threatened, the sliver remote in view. Croc leered at the puny box. He'd fucking smash to little metal bits when he broke out of this shit hole.

"Waylon!" Katy screeched from below him. He returned his attention to her only to be dumbfounded. There no way in fucking hell!

Batman stood in all his dark and annoying as hell glory. He held Katy in his arms and shielded away from him. Red flooded Croc's vision. He could not stand this prick!

"Put her the fuck down," He growled, menacingly stalking towards the Dark Knight.

"No, she doesn't belong down here or with you the likes of you."

Condescending motherfucker.

"I'll rip the flesh from your bones, Bat!"

Croc went to advance when the electric pulse shocked him down his very core. He roared and fell to his knees. Croc did not fall down like a bitch in front of this self righteous bastard. Glaring at the Cape Crusader with one venomous eye, Croc hissed,

"Last chance to put her down or I'll snap you in two!"

Batman showed no emotion, only clutched the girl tighter. "You can't even move, Croc,"

This he leered at. "Watch me,"

Katy grit her teeth and twisted in the masked man's hold. Her flailing ended up knocking him in the lower ribs. The Bat let out a grunt of air and dropped Katy to the ground. She skirted a bit before tailing it over to Croc.

He happily took her back in his arms. She was damn near crying when she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

She was worried about him. Figures.

"It ain't anything. Bitch ass collar won't kill me." His eyes narrowed at Cash who had a look of complete bewilderment.

"Didn't sound like it was pleasant." She buried her face into his chest.

He chuckled. "What we were doin' earlier was way better."

Katy blushed and hid further.

"Miss Williams, why?" Batman had recovered from the blow and was staring the two down.

"Because fuck you, that's why." Waylon answered for her.

Batman wasted no time and threw a Batarang towards Croc's face. He caught with his fangs with ease.

"That's it?" He rumbled, the weapon slurring his words.

"Not at all," Batman pressed a button on his belt. The black shuriken weapon beeped and sent a shock through Waylon's skull.

He wasted no time and retrieved Katy from him before Cash turned on the collar. Killer Croc roared in pain and finally fell to his side but his gaze never left Katy's form.

"She's mine Bat," He grumbled.

The Batman dashed up the stairs, taking Katy and her wails for Croc away from the dark sewers.

"She's all _**fucking mine**_!"

* * *

**Sheikah: Well then...thoughts yeah? *nervous smile* I'll update again soon, promise!**


	10. Masks

**Sheikah: Whoo, this one is long (4,012)! But I'm happy with it. I think you guys are really going to like this. Anyways, I'll have one more update this week as I'm going away the up coming weekend (6/27-6/28) for a Pokemon Tournament and Con. Wish me luck! :)**

**DragonBreathOpal: You make me laugh :) Oh yes, Bruce will be having words with his cousin :)**

**Noface: No worrie dear, there will another chance soon ;)**

**Tonari: I promise there are more good times coming lol**

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: Poor Croc getting blocked xD**

**Erik-is-my-angel1234: You're gonna love this chapter :)**

**GG (guest): You have no idea haha**

**Thank you all for reviewing! They make me happy face.**

**Ello and thanks for fav/following: GezeichneteSeelen and xXSweetLittleBumbleBeeXx**

* * *

I thrashed in the Batman's unrelenting grip. My throat was so hoarse from the angry and desperate cries for Waylon that I was sure blood vessels would rupture. My muscles ached and burned, pleading to me to end this assault on the man for every kick and jab I made caused my body agony.

By the time he had returned me to the first floor, I'd be covered in bruises and scratches. I was beginning to still when I had trouble feeling some parts of my arms and legs. Why bother to fight anyway? I argued. The guards not too far behind us would grab and haul me away like before; leaving poor Waylon all alone.

I bit my bottom lip in fury. These past two years I had gone without knowing the touch of man who didn't want to use or hurt me and these know it alls went and destroyed it! Yes, Waylon should probably be the last on my list, or at all in some favor; but it didn't matter. All these doctors and police mocked him because only they could behold the shell that encased a sensitive soul. A soul that was tattered and in need of care.

I contemplated Waylon's response if he ever heard me speak out loud such words regarding him. He'd get all bent out of shape and deny it up and down, using the monster excuse. The harshness that was thrown in his face repeatedly since his birth. I feared those words would not wash away easily, if at all.

But what right did I have to say such? I broke down into shattered pieces of myself and did nothing to pick them up. I locked myself away behind this wall and put barrier after barrier up. I'd buried my fragile core beneath emotionless and malice; attempting preservation of who I once was.

No, I was still here. Perhaps I'd put on a show these people but in the beginning I was truly a wreck. I was in my right mind. I still held onto my hate for my father but that did not mean it ruled me. My body may still whimper under fear of his presence and touch but I shall overcome it. I rule me; no one else.

_"Miss Williams,"_

It was his deep voice that rumbled my thoughts. It brought me back to reality along with irritation towards the masked detective.

"What do you want?" I hissed with the most acrimony I could muster.

My bitter tone seemed to cause the Bat to falter. "We've arrived back at your cell."

His voice was so grave I believed the man held no heart. The stories I heard of this Batman were mixed. A hero that appeared from the darkest night and fought against the evil that plagued Gotham, all in the name of justice. The police did not trust the man or harbor any good will towards him. They sneered at the fact he refused to work side by side with them. In another words, the Dark Knight was just another masked vigilante to deal with to GPD.

I wished this man carrying me into my room was the hero some believed him to be. It was not for Gotham's sake, my own, yet for Bruce. So that he may get closure to what happened on that night so long ago. To me, Batman was Bruce's hope in the flesh.

I felt the cozy softness of my bed surround me. Nice of him to place me here than be thrown on the cold floor like most of the security did. I tucked my feet under my thighs and ducked my head down to resume my thinking only I still felt his presence lingering.

"What do you want from me, Batman?"

He said nothing. I only heard the scrunching of leather as he tightened his fists.

"What exactly where you doing down there?"

I huffed. "What are you? My father? Piss off,"

As swift as any cobra, he had taken hold of my collar and hoisted me in the air. Batman growled, "I asked you a question!"

I focused my cloudy gaze on him, praying it had the disturbance Morgan said, and returned the snarl. "Going to beat up a blind young woman over a response to a question that doesn't concern you? Here I thought you were a symbol of justice. Have the criminals already lower you to their muck?"

Apparently this struck a nerve for I was hauled closer to him. I could feel his breathe on my face. "I saved you from being raped by that monster!"

Okay, it was my turn for my nerves to snap.

I clutched onto his plate covered forearms. I bared my teeth and shouted, "Rape?! He may be a criminal, he may have done terrible things but I do not believe that is what he was committing back there! Besides, that ship already sailed!"

I already felt my eyes sting as the salty tears worked up. This topic was still fresh with me, not matter the year lapse. It may always hold something inside of me but it would not shape me!

His iron grip started to loosen. "You mean to tell, that _act_, you _consisted_ to that?" His voice held such disgust, disbelief and some horror.

I curled my lip. "Yeah, and I was enjoying the hell out of it! I can guess your thoughts. How can I let a creature such as Killer Croc anywhere near me in that manner? He's a freak, a criminal and you offer yourself up to that? You people," I tucked my knees together and swung them up to knock Batman in the lower chest, knocking the wind out of him.

He grunted and let go of me immediately. I landed on my feet like a cat and rose to my full height, glaring down at the detective. "You people only see with your eyes. Abusing the sight to judge others on the outer form, overlooking the core. These times I am actually thankful I'm blind."

Batman didn't make a move towards me. I heard his cape slid across the floor but it was only around him, like folded bat wings.

"He's a monster, Katy." He was pleading with me now, begging me to see the light. "He has murdered innocents, stolen large sums of money and trafficked drugs into this city. For God sake's he's eaten people; men, women and even children!"

I pulled my lips into a thin line. I knew about his illegal activity and his diet but the exact details of his eating habits were shrouded from me. I nearly retched at the thought of him devouring a defenseless child. I'd ask him about that later. Right now, I had a point to make.

"And what events led him to this life? Surely it couldn't have been all the mockery and prodding by the so called innocents. No, being called a hideous beast that deserves the lowest pit of hell raises the self esteem meter so high, it's outrageous. The bullying over his skin condition screwed him so hard, he can't handle his own reflection. Oh yes, the survival of the finest I suppose."

"Please, understand all I was trying to do was save you." He implored.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Where were you when my father raped me?" I whispered.

He gasped but did not recover in time to reply. "Where were when my mother pushed me out a two story window?"

I was about to shove all this justice nonsense in his face. Was I being a tad harsh? Possibly.

"Miss Williams, enough, please," His tone altered now. It was more remorseful? Why? Batman couldn't possibly think he could save everyone did he? Ludicrous.

"Why? So I can stop cracking at your mask of self proclaimed justice?" I hissed.

"No, Miss Williams, it's just I'm so-" A thunderous roar shook the air. It shut up Batman at once, out of shock and irritation I suppose. It caused something else entirely for me. The bellow sent shivers up and down my spine. How he got up here I was clueless but it didn't matter. He was close.

"Waylon," I whispered, gripped the shirt I had yet to replace fondly.

Batman exhaled loudly. "Stay here," He barked, turning away from me to exit.

I narrowed my eyes. He was idiotic if he thought he was going to leave me here unfazed.

Moving with the grace of feline, I dashed after the Batman. Was it absolutely nuts to go against the highly boasted Batman, the man who beat the crap out of criminals like it a daily work out? I'd settle on a yes.

But Bruce trained me and he was the best material artist I've ever come across. Bruce taught me everything I know and it would not fail.

Reaching out with just pure sound and luck, I caught hold of his cape. I jerked back and he reeled back like a yo yo. I assumed he thought I didn't want him to leave or some childish garbage of that nature but that flew out the window when my bony fist collided with what felt like his nose.

There was no sickening crunch so I didn't break it but I knew it was his nose since my knuckles were sliced open by the sharp nose piece of his mask. My hand dripped with a hot sticky substance I labeled blood but whose it was, I didn't care.

"I'm not going to fight you." His voice was muffled due him holding his hand over the bleeding nose.

"I didn't ask you to fight back. I'm dealing out for the total B.S. you spouted back there." I jabbed my thumb back to my room.

"You're defending Croc?" For a detective, he sure was oblivious to some things.

"Not just him," I cracked my fingers and got into the stance Bruce taught me. "I'm going to prove that I don't need saving by the likes of you."

* * *

It just would not fucking stop! The damned collar was still sending it's electric currents through his body and there was no end in sight. Cash and his boys were probably getting off on his struggles. Fucking meat sacks, they'd be so dead when he got up!

"All right, turn it off," Cash ordered. The one with the remote pushed the switch but nothing happened. The shocks still buzzed to life.

"I said enough, Doug!" The dark skinned guard shouted.

"Sir, I'm trying but it won't respond!"

As if they gave a rat's ass if the thing didn't turn off. Hell, they wanted it to short circuit then they'd have a fried gator left. He would finally be out their hair...

A spark and a hiss then something inside the collar blew. The sizzling had stopped leaving Croc some room to breathe. He rolled over and shook his head, the effects still buzzing.

"Oh shit," Another guard was starting to panic and Croc wasn't even up on his two feet yet.

"Jesus Christ," Waylon hissed, grabbing onto the metal pacifier. With a quick tug, the piece of shit gave way to his strength and clambered to the ground.

"God help us," Cash muttered, retreating with his pistol drawn.

"Like hell that's gonna happen," Croc snarled, muscles still spazzed but he wanted to move. Now.

Lunging forward, he caught the prick who activated the device in the first place and tore him in half. The guard wasn't even able to let a scream when his spinal column snapped and his organs fell into the water. Blood was everywhere and it practically drenched Croc.

Licking his lips of the crimson happily, he moved on to the next victim.

"Mother fucker just killed Doug!"

"Kill it, fucking kill it!"

Waylon smirked darkly at them and charged. They let out a spray of bullets but none pierced his skin. He laughed and grabbed their heads, smashing them against one another causing an eruption of blood.

Now all that was left...

An annoying tap against his scales made Croc turn.

Aaron Cash was defending the door out with only a pissy handgun. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

"You in my way Cash?" Croc hissed, slowly walking through the water.

"I'm not allowing you up there Croc. You've terrorized that poor girl enough."

"Terrorized?" He let out guffaw of a laugh. "Please, she wanted my cock. Hell, still wants it." He leered down at the small man. "And you're standing between me and a good fuck."

Cash rolled his lip in revulsion. "She's never going to accept you. You're a freak of nature, Croc."

God he hated this man!

"This ain't as fun as I thought." Croc rumbled and slapped the guard out the way.

Waylon wanted to kill Cash slowly, make him beg for it. He was far too impatient to drag anything out right this moment. He wanted Katy back right the fuck now!

On his venture to the tiny ass elevator, Croc dwelled on these feelings he was having. Whatever the fuzzy junk was going on his chest had to quit. It made him more crazy than he already felt. Did he like her? That was definite. She didn't treat him lower than dirt. She reached out for him and hell, even almost had sex with him. Willingly.

Waylon found the regular elevator and grimaced. He was way too big for this. But he rolled his shoulders and ducked in. Damn, he felt like he was canned tuna. Croc had to get on his haunches in order not to go through the god damn ceiling! But it was more his weight that had him concerned.

Ignoring it, Croc tried to remember what floor she was on.

'She had on white so I think that's for Level One's?'

He pushed in the yellow button with a one painted on and waited.

Waylon continued his train of thought. Katy was good looking for sure. She had petite figure but couldn't hurt to gain a few more pounds. She did have some rockin' hips though plus a fine ass, which he marked up. He grinned, his teeth gleaming. She liked it too. But there some marks Waylon didn't cause which made him wonder where they came from.

He saw vertical slices from her shoulders that ran down to her back but didn't get the chance to flip her over and look. He made a mental note to ask her later.

The ride finally ended and he was on the first floor. The door didn't open fast enough for his tastes so with a roar he kicked them off. The moment he stepped onto the carpeted floor, the elevator creaked and moaned before the cords snapped. The box released from it's fixtures fell down to the bottom.

Waylon stood for moment surprised he even made it. "Piece of shit,"

A burning sensation caught Croc's attention. Above his hip bone, a bullet must have flew by and nicked him. It left a nice black trail on his paper white side. He rolled his eyes. Another thing for Katy to bitch about.

Sniffing, he caught her old scent. It wasn't so faint he couldn't follow so, straight to the left it was.

Waylon didn't think he loved Katy. Hell, he himself didn't believe he was capable of such things. Who in their right mind would want someone who looked like him? Which brought back the memory of when Wayne took her away the first time they met. This made him halt.

What if they were a thing? It'd make sense. Wayne was rich and practically held Gotham in his hand. Katy would never want for anything. What'd he have to offer? Oh yeah, jack shit.

Maybe Cash was right.

Wait.

His brow furrowed. Then why get all heated with him? She acted like she'd never been touched before. Was he over thinking all this shit? He hoped so 'cause the bitter feeling in his chest whenever he pictured her with Wayne pissed him off.

A new, stronger scent hit Waylon's nose like a brick. It was Katy's but it was metallic. She was bleeding. Croc growled and dug his talons in the dry wall. Nobody better be fucking with what was his.

He rounded the corner and hell went loose.

Batman had Katy on her back with her arms pinned to her sides.

"You need to stop fighting me!" The Bat yelled at her.

Gotham's protector his ass!

"Get the fuck off, Bat shit!" Waylon kicked Batman in the ribs as hard as he could into the wall. Croc smirked when he was sure he heard some bones crack.

"Waylon?" Katy gasped.

He turned his yellow eyes down at her. Her hair was a mess and her face made him growl. The dick punched her in the face! Katy had a small greenish lump on her pale cheek forming.

"The motherfucker actually hit you?!" He snarled, glaring murder at Batman's struggle to get up.

"Waylon, I went after him first, don't-" He cut off with another wicked snarl.

"First, I'm gonna kick ass into the moon and then I'm comin' back to deal with you."

Katy looked away, sheepishly. "Okay..."

Croc paced over to Batman, who had just gotten back on his feet. "All right Bat, where were we?"

* * *

Well, this was certainly the most entertaining shift he had ever experienced. Batman was in the Asylum. Killer Croc had kidnapped a girl and now there was a code red. Oh my, this day couldn't be any better!

Gleefully, the doctor left his office and made way to where Batman was fighting against Croc.

During his routine of watching the security monitors, the doctor noticed a scramble.

It was between the patient Croc had taken and the Dark Knight. Hm, what was her name again? Oh yes, Katy Williams, patient 103.

She came from a rich family that had married into the Waynes, the consider royals of Gotham. Money, such a petty object. It drove people mad. It obviously done so to Miss Williams. Poor dear was here due to her parent's greed. Oh well, it no longer mattered whom she used to be.

The future was holding much promise.

He dodged the fleeing staff from where the two duked it out. Judging from what he saw so far, Quincy would loose the remainder of his white hair. The damage was impressive.

A mere mortal man going up an alerted human with super strength. He prayed he'd make it in time to see the final blow.

Coming from around the corner, the doctor was not disappointed.

The Batman was fending off the mutated criminal quite well. But was slowly losing momentum. If what he read in Jone's file was accurate, then Batman could on hitting him all day and the creature would think the punches as nothing more than a tickle.

He glanced down the shivering girl not more than a few feet away, completely unaware of his presence. The scrap was all because of her. Hm, intriguing.

Taking his cell from his trouser pocket, he dialed the number he memorized from 103's file.

"Wayne Manor," An old British accent picked up. "Ah, hello, may I speak with Bruce Wayne?"

"I'm afraid Master Wayne has gone for the day, sir. May I ask who is calling?"

"This Arkham Asylum, we're calling about Katy Williams."

The old man stifled a gasp. "Goodness, she is all right?"

"She has minor bruising but other that, healthy. Though I fear her mind may be shaken." He had step back as Croc and Batman grew louder and more violent.

"I am on the list of visitors. I'll come right away." Ah, this must be the butler.

"Thank you so much, I'm sure she'll greatly appreciate it." He hung up and went to peek at the fight only to be filled with dread. Croc appeared to be ready to finish off the Batman.

He had to intervene.

Walking calmly as possible, the doctor knelt next to Katy. She jumped when he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Who?!"

"It's all right. I'm a doctor, dear." She didn't relax much. Smart girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm concerned about our patient, Mr. Jones." She rose a brow in confusion.

"Huh?"

"He's killing Batman I believe." Katy went white as ghost but made no move.

"There, there, let's get you up shall we?" He carefully managed her feet.

He studied the girl. He could not identify what Croc saw but apparently she was his treasure of sorts.

"Mr. Jones!" He called over the brawl.

The creature did not hear or cared not to listen.

"He doesn't really go by that anymore," Katy spoke up.

"I'm aware my dear," He tried again. "Killer Croc!"

This time he listened. He craned his thick neck around to glare at the doctor only to looked alarmed that he had Katy in hand.

Dropping the Batman like a rag doll, he glowered at the doctor. "Get your hands off her!"

"Gladly," He guided her forward into Croc's embrace. "I was merely returning her to you."

Croc picked her up and held her close to his chest. "You ain't bein' nice for shit and giggles. The fuck do you want?"

"Tis a simple and kind gesture, Croc, I assure you."

He snorted, not buying the doctor's words. "Get the fuck outta my sight."

"Lady Katy!" It seemed Wayne's butler arrived. The elderly British gentleman let out a noise of shock when he saw the patient in Croc's grasp. "My heavens, Lady Katy!"

"Alfred?"

Croc looked down at her. "You got a fuckin' butler?"

She shook her head. "I'll explain later."

"What in God's name is going on here?" Alfred exclaimed.

"All in due time, sir," The doctor replied. "Now, the infirmary is down the right and is the last door on the right as well. They'll take care of the injuries both parties have sustained."

"You're hurt?!"

"Don't start your bitchin',"

The man looked timid but found the resolve and followed the pair.

The doctor looked where Croc used to be standing over Batman's limp form. Only the Crusader had vanished. He sighed. Drat, hopefully another time.

"Ah, doctor!" The butler had returned. "Yes?"

"Thank for you so much for the call. I don't believe I caught your name?"

"Oh yes, that trifle of information. It was no trouble," He shook Alfred's hand.

"I'm Doctor Strange, Hugo Strange,"

* * *

**Sheikah: Oh snap and crackers! Tell me what ya guys think of Hugo making an appearance! **


	11. Two Steps Back

**Shekiah: So sorry about the long wait, dears! Life likes to put itself obnoxiously in my face... Anyways, this is a shortie but it leads into the next important chapter!**

**Reviewers****! A big thank you!**

**Hippyflowerp: Glad you liked it! As always, I'm thankful for your review :)**

**lunabloodmoon666: Hugo will be sticking around so hang onto your donkeys ;)**

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: I see what you did there lol. I hope the characters are coming out well for you :)**

**PathlessSpore: I can't wait for them finish either ;) However long that may be lol.**

**Erik-is-my-angel1234: Protective Croc is so adorable in my brain xD I think you may love/hate with what I do with Strange.**

**DragonBreathOpal: Waylon will get his break soon, I promise! lol**

**Nii-chan: D'aww you :3**

**GG: Nope, Strange never helps anything...**

**New peoples!**

_**Sango1316, A.G. Moria, bloodplus103, Arkami, Ruyuz, CallMeTod, siobreese, Lament for a broken heart, SimplyDriven, and nachobeats823**_

**Thanks so much for following/favs I'd love to hear from you guys :)**

**WARNING: Chapter contains sensitive material. Read at your own risk. **

* * *

They had finally gotten into the infirmary and out of range from the butler's protests that had put Killer Croc on his last nerve. The mutated criminal now sat on the cold tile floor since none of the metal tables could withstand his weight, glaring at the trembling nurse before him.

Every move she made was influenced with fear, it was so heavy in the air Croc could have sliced with his claws.

He snorted when she fumbled with the gauze for his side wound.

"Quit your shakin' like a leaf and help her." He nodded his head towards Katy on the bed beside him.

The nurse squeaked when Croc barked orders at her.

"Waylon, I'm okay. You're the one bleeding..." Katy's meek voice deflected.

Croc blinked. She was worried over a small scratch? Stupid girl. The Bat might've broken something and here she was, telling him to get attention first.

"Shut up. That's bullshit," He growled.

The woman was more than happy to attend to Katy first. She quickly skipped over and checked her face and torso for any cracks or fractures. Smiling, the nurse informed her,

"Everything feels as it should. You'll have some minor swelling and bruising but other than that, you're golden sweetheart." Katy muttered a polite thank you and dipped her head.

Trotting off to retrieve an ice pack and painkillers, Waylon and Katy were alone.

"I'm sorry," Without his enhanced hearing, Croc would've missed what she said.

"What the hell for?"

"I don't know. Everything?"

Before Waylon could begin to argue with her, another figure in a white coat stepped in. He caught the person's scent and curled his lips, showing off his sharp teeth more so.

There in the dimly lit room stood Dr. Strange.

"What the fuck do you want?" Croc hissed, uncomfortable by the doctor's calm demeanor.

"Just passing through. I wanted to check on the both of you." His voice was laced with serenity but neither were sure as to why. They never seen or heard of this man their entire stay at Arkham.

"I've never heard of you." Katy spoke up, her timidness gone completely. The odd man gave her a disturbing vibe.

"Ah, there is a simple answer to that. I am new, that's all." Hugo shrugged.

_Fuckin' liar._ Waylon's instincts screamed at him in warning that this human was no good. This Strange was not be trusted like the rest of humanity.

Then about Katy?

Croc froze as his mind whisper that ounce of doubt. In all his twenty-eight years on this Earth he never trusted a single person. Even when he had the circus, there was still distance. People just made a habit of not getting near him. Of course when they did, it always ended with death.

A sharp prick knocked him from his daze with a rumble. His yellow eyes glared down at the doctor who had removed a thick needle from his abdomen.

With a snarl, Croc lifted Hugo off the ground and slammed his against the wall, the tiles giving cracking where he landed. "What the fuck did you just inject me with?!"

"Waylon?" Katy was nearly on the verge of freight. Now these times, she hated. Darkness never gave her answers. She was always guessing.

"It's a mere higher dose of a pain reducer. Nothing more," Croc's fist tightened. What was the matter with this bald bastard? He was unnaturally calm in the face that was nothing but fangs. Waylon was slowly beginning to hate those blue glasses of his.

"May I be released?" Hugo lifted his gloved hands in peace.

Pacing to where Croc had his back to Katy in case this werido had any more needles hidden up his sleeve, he lit the doctor go. "Now, get your creepy ass out!" He seethed.

In mock surrender, Hugo Strange exited the room.

"You're in pain?" Katy questioned, shifting to jump off the bed.

Croc walked over and stroked the side of her face that wasn't battered. "Nah," She took his massive hand and cradled her head into it. His gesture was returned with a reassured smile.

His mind could go fuck itself. If there was one person that got a chance to be trusted; it was her.

"H-hands off please," The nurse had made a reappearance with Katy's supplies.

Killer Croc removed his hand and gave the woman a deadly sneer. He sick and tired of being interrupted!

The nurse's eyes darted between the two nervously before she made the swift decision to dart over to Katy. Asking her to hold out her hand, she placed two white pills in her palm. Waylon eyed the nurse suspiciously as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "The-they're just pain relievers, I swear."

"Better fucking be,"

The nurse then gave Katy some water to wash them down and informed her the pack lay next to her. Bidding them goodbye, she also said she would fetch Katy's visitors.

Once the door clicked shut, Waylon grumbled, "This place just keeps cock blockin' me."

Katy stifled a giggle with her water. "Still think I'm funny?" He asked, striding over to the door.

"Very much," He rolled his eyes as he shoved the desk against the entrance.

Katy jumped slightly at the loud bang. "What was that?"

Croc leered at her. "Just makin' sure we some privacy."

Katy flushed pink under his heated gaze. She shuffled and grabbed onto her thin sheet. "I must look terrible right now though."

Croc snorted. "You really wanna compare looks?"

She gave a him a saddened look. "I wish you'd stop beating yourself up."

He looked away, suddenly ashamed. "I ain't lyin'. I'm ugly."

"I don't believe so." She stated with hard determination.

He held back a hiss. "Less talkin'," The need to be close to her as possible suddenly rose in him like a gusher. A fire started in his belly and ignited in his veins. He even felt his pupils dilate as all his senses focused on her and her alone. Her scent, rain water with a splash berries made him growl in delight.

"C'mere," He rasped, taking hold of her arm. She sheepishly followed him. Croc braced his back against the wall and caged his little mouse between his thick legs. "You smell fucking mouth watering." He sniffed around her neck, biting gently here and here leaving behind peppered red marks.

Katy nearly swooned from the affections. Her knees buckled when Waylon smoothly raked his claws done her back to roughly grabbed her behind with his gigantic hand. He gently kneaded while he proceeded to travel downwards with his fangs. He licked his way to her breasts that were heaving with his every move. Carefully, he grazed his jagged teeth over her perking nipples. Every mewl or moan she made earned Katy a sharp bite which caused her legs to twitch.

Waylon smirked as she squirmed beneath his touch. He growled and bit one even harder while he thumbed the other. Katy gasped and bucked forward, her heat meeting his member. He snarled and abandoned her chest. Her whine was cut off midway as Waylon grabbed her hips and slammed her down on his massive erection. He hissed at Katy as he ground against her.

She tilt her head to the side and groaned. Straddling his hips now, she rubbed against Waylon each time their intimate regions met.

Waylon growled, the sound deep in his wide chest. He had to get closer!

Shoving her off, he leaned above her. Katy panted, looking up at him with glassy orbs. That look enough almost sent him over the edge. He tore off her pants and underwear all in one with a rough jerk. He was floored when her arousal hit him. And the sight, he shuddered. Her folds were practically weeping for him she was so fucking wet.

Croc licked his lips. What had he done to get her? There nothing admirable about him. He killed people for fuck's sake!

He was somewhat dumbfounded on what to do next. Their last time he wanted to gentle with her but now that darker side of himself roared from the back of his mind.

His inner animal wanted to mark her.

Waylon shut his eyes in pain. If he did that, the bite alone would most likely kill her.

It wanted to plunge into her heat and thrust until she was broken.

No, he couldn't do that!

The animal wanted to devour her whole so no one would ever another chance at her.

He put a clawed hand to his face. What the hell was going on? He usually had a better handle on this shit.

"Waylon?" Katy asked breathlessly in concern. Worry filled her. Had she done something wrong?

He buried his face in her chest and let out a strangled noise. Now she worried for him. She went to move him when out of the blue, he lunged. Quick as a viper, he had held down by her shoulders. His fingers squeezed her shoulders blades so hard, blood was drawn.

Now, she was scared.

"Stop, please, you're hurting me."

He only growled in response and poking around her neck some more. Katy shifted uncomfortably. She could not see the wild and vacant expression Waylon had.

She was afraid to ask again but her mouth moved out of it's own accord. "Waylon?"

* * *

Alfred looked up from his worried pacing when a tan skinned nurse walked up to him.

"Ah, good news then?" He hoped since the look on her face was a bright one.

"Yes sir, she's in good shape except for the bruising."

Relief flooded the kind butler's chest. "Thank heavens," He sighed.

The woman's expression turned concerned for a moment. "Uh, sir, I must voice a concern I have."

Alfred's white brow lifted. "Of course, whatever is the matter?"

Before she could begin, Bruce Wayne came from around the corner. He had a slight limp and almost unnoticeable crooked nose. He straightened his black jacket and relieved Alfred.

"What's the problem?"

Sandy, the nurse startled by his sudden appearance, began, "The patient she was taken to the infirmary with, I feel uneasy."

Both men were apprehensive now. "What patient?" "The crocodile like one?"

Bruce froze. "Alfred, what do you mean?"

The butler looked stunned as he explained. "He was ghastly Master Bruce. Nearly to the roof and massive all around. And his skin, scaly as any reptile I've ever laid eyes upon."

_Oh no, Katy!_

A blood chilling scream pierced the air and the hearts of Bruce and Alfred.

It was Katy.

"Goddamnit!" Bruce took off with Alfred and Sandy close behind.

"You don't think?" Alfred could not bear to finish the sentence.

"I'm afraid so." His blue eyes glared at the nurse. "You did not think to find some guards?!"

Her jade eyes were spilling over with tears. "I'm so, so sorry!"

They ran into Officer Cash on the way. "Is it Croc?" He asked, taking run beside Bruce.

He nodded solemnly. They both knew Croc was numbering his days, quickly.

The group came to the infirmary where the screams had originated. On the other side, they could hear screams no longer but low wailing. Bruce tried to open the door but it remained steadfast.

"Son of a bitch must've blocked it!" He hissed through clenched teeth.

Cash and Bruce rammed the door at the same time, knocking the desk away. They stumbled in on a scene that belonged in a horror flick. Blood was everywhere. Alfred put his hand over his mouth, the sight horrifying. The nurse had poked her head through and immediately wished she hadn't.

Sandy let out a shrill cry at Katy's body laying in a blood of presumably her own blood with Killer Croc taking a bite out of her neck and shoulder. He let go once he heard her scream, dropping Katy. She coughed out a sob and tried to get away. He roared at the intruders,the muscles in his neck taut.

Without thinking and much less about himself, Bruce punched Waylon in the face. His teeth marked up his knuckles but that didn't matter. His cousin was crying in a puddle of her own blood because of this monster!

Cash joined in after calling for backup. They struggled to get Croc handled as he thrashed and roared, trying to shake them off.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Sandy rushed over to Katy. She had started shivering and the screams had died down to soft crying. Alfred carefully plucked her from the pool of crimson and wrapped in her the sheet discarded next to her. While Sandy checked her bite wound and searched for any other injuries, Alfred pet her hair. He muttered soothing words in her ear, attempting to block out the shouts of the men and Croc's rampage.

More guards barged in, guns aimed to kill Waylon. But it was Cash would ordered tranquilizers.

It took six darts to get Croc down. Bruce stood next to the unconscious patient. His eyes smoldered with such hate, Killer Croc probably had a hole burnt into his soul.

"I want this beast locked up and kept away from my family, do you understand me?!" Bruce shouted.

Cash directed Bruce to follow him as the others dragged Waylon back to the sewers.

* * *

**Shekiah: Well then, that just happened. Not to worry. They'll be right as rain soon. Every relationship has it's bumps (especially if you're an animalistic person) Reviews and criticism are awesome! Next update will be this week.**


	12. Motion

**Shekiah: Hello everybody! How are you guys? Awesome I hope : ) I liked how this chapter came out. I hope you all like it too. You all are great audience and I hope to continue grasping your attention. **

**Reviews!**

**Kat Williams: Strange doing what Strange does: meddle :l**

**Nii-chan: You have unlocked the ability to know when I update ;D I hate Strange too lol**

**GG: Strange poking our Waylon with icky things :(**

**lunabloodmoon666: I love your dream! Haha, I wish mine that cool xD Though I don't think I'd trust food made by Joker...Glad you liked the duel thoughts!**

**Erik-is-my-angel123: I know. I hated to do it but Strange needed to take root in his evil meddling ways. All will be well soon!**

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: Sorry about the updating *anime sweatdrop* Thanks for the kinds words dear *hugs back***

**Sango1316: Oh noes D: I'm happy to make your day better but I hope everything's good now*huggles***

**New peeps!**

_**Zweig, Maaiikee, Silver Katsuyami and lurking 247! **_**Thanks for following! ****Don't be shy to say anything : )**

* * *

It was all a blur. He groaned and clutched at his roughed up face. He was conscious yet again with no idea how long it had been since he was last fully awake. Last was when the crazy freak drug him out his penthouse by the collar slowly, watching it go up in flames. How many hours passed? Had the days transformed into weeks? He closed in his eyes in agony. It all felt as if it had occurred merely minutes ago. The man could still feel the flames licking at his body. The smoke filling his lungs as it stung his brown orbs.

Flinching, he rose to his feet. He cursed whatever God would listen to him for his unsteady balance. Dizziness swept his mind causing him to fall back on the wall, panting. He no clue about his whereabouts thanks to the freak that drug him here, that ruined everything!

He was untouchable! Gotham practically in his hands and then all this chaos erupted. The guy came outta no where, like some ghost with an agenda. At first, the bastard started stealin' chemicals from his warehouse. He didn't ponder for the slightest moment, that could be a bigger picture. All he thought was the guy was the normal, average, _stupid_, thief trying to make a name for himself. But it all turned south when he ordered the maniac to be followed.

Hissing through his teeth, the man slicked back his sweaty, blood caked, dark brown hair with a comb of his fingers. The pain he endured would only add to the sick and twisted ways he would torture the always smiling bozo. Tears pricked at his eyes but they would no longer fall. He would make it through this stage of hell to strike his revenge for all the shit that son of bitch wrought.

He could still see her tear soaked face contorted in fear, strawberry blond hair clinging to her cheeks. Her crystal blue eyes pleading with him but there was nothing he could do. It all spun out of control like the freak planed. The bullet shot echoed in his ears like a horrid banshee. The odor of burning flesh would not vanish from his nostrils. All this would drive him into insanity if he did nothing to cure it.

His heart thumped painfully. Tiff didn't deserve that...

The man pinched his nose with a gloved hand. What would happen now? The psycho jerked everything from beneath his feet, leaving him with the ashes. He underestimated the bastard due to his attitude. He played out every move as if it was a game, like chess. Well, if this was anything like that, the King had been knocked off the board.

"Ooooh, lookie! He's awake!" His voice and wardrobe combined reminded him of a cartoon character. A really fucked up one.

He knew the freakazoid was lurking in the shadows in front of him. He was kept tied to chair under a single lamp until he found some strength to get loose. Much good it did; he fell unconscious afterwards!

"Broke out of your restraints? Tut tut, that's _not_ _funny_!" Purple gloved hands shot of out the darkness and latched on the lapels of his suit, tugging him into the scarred white face that was snarling at him. The jade eyes narrowed with murderous intent. His most disturbing feature, the permanent smile, was now bent into a deep frown.

"I don't even wanna know what your type of funny is!" He spat. The clown didn't follow a system, try at negotiations, he just took what he wanted. Even gangsters had a code for God's sake!

"Heehee ho ha!" That crazy spark returned to his eyes. "You'd think I'd understand funny. I am a clown ya know!' He ignored the insane rambling and imagined beating his skull into the pavement.

"Not listening are we?" The clown observed in a sing song tone. His brown eyes glared daggers.

"Get your disgusting hands off me!" The broken and bleeding man shouted.

The spiky green haired maniac smacked his lips. "Uh, that's rude, these came fresh from the cleaners! Work place cleanliness after all!" He snickered, dropping him to the floor like a sack of potatoes. "Come now, Roman, let's have a seat." In a whirl of purple, the insane clown plopped down in the chair Roman was tied to earlier, smacking his heels straight into his victim's back.

Roman let out a string of curses, shaking with visible rage now. "Haha, joke's on you!"

"I swear I'm gonna kill you, Joker!" He yelled.

"Aw, why so serious, Sionis?"

"Fuck you!"

"Erm, afraid I don't swing that way."

Roman had enough with the childish banter. "What the hell did you come back here for?"

As if suddenly remembering his purpose, Joker cackled and jumped back on his feet.

"Why, Christmas is on it's merry way and I've got my wish list ready!" Giggling like a hyena on rabies, Joker disappeared.

He put a fist to his forehead. He had to get out of here before his own brain succumbed to this freak's level.

When the Joker returned, Roman froze. It might as well been a mirror, the clown stood there dressed in a stark white suit that matched his own down to the stitches. All he was missing was another thing Roman held dear.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He seethed, trying to wobble his way up.

"Since I'm on the naughty list, I thought why not take the other kids toys and make sure I get what I want most." He smirked, striding around the light over to where the mask sat.

"You've got some balls doin' this to me!"

Now wearing black gloves, the Joker took the mask in hand. "Not as funny as this," He placed the steel black mask over his clownish appearance. Turning, he mocked Roman. "I'll have Batman on his knees by Christmas Eve and Gotham will have it's true King." His tone was much deeper and rough, like his own. Roman seriously underestimated this one.

"Damn you Joker! I'm the only Black Mask you sunva bitch! Me!"

With a snap of his fingers, two goons rushed in and drugged Roman back up. Once he was knocked out, they tied him to the chair. Nodding Joker, or Black Mask now, ushered the men outside leaving the once powerful Black Mask in dark anger.

The deranged villain shuddered when his mind jumped forward. The plan went perfectly. Batman was dying beneath his boot while Gotham burned. All hope was gone and mayhem ruled in it's absence.

"Here. We. Go."

* * *

The dripping of water onto the surface stirred Croc from his drug induced slumber. Meet with darkness and solitude, he was startled for the first time a long while. Where the hell was Katy? His eyes still heavy from the tranquilizers, he impatiently sniffed the air. The regular smells of the sewer was all he could pick up. She was not down here with him nor could he recall even coming back. A noise of disappointment and confusion left his mouth.

Hissing with annoyance at weak action, he smacked his chest. 'What the fuck is matter with you Waylon?'

His talons scraped against his pectorals when they snagged on something. He grit his fangs and looked down at his clawed hand. It was covered in dry blood. His yellow eyes widened.

When did this happen?

His vision adjusted to the darkness so he looked into the dirty waters below. What he saw made his insides twist in knots. Small thin marks raked down his chest towards his lower stomach. They were much too tiny for his claws to have done this to himself. So...

All his senses were coming back to life and he tasted something familiar on his tongue.

"No fucking way," He breathed, stepping away from the reflection. Waylon would never hurt her! At least not in a harming manner, he'd gladly bit her where she wanted for pleasure. But these scratches meant the complete opposite happened.

His mind reeled, trying to remember exactly went down. He recalled the shit with Batman, talking with her in the medical bay and her sweet little body beneath his then nothing...

Croc wondered for a brief moment if he lost control. But that hadn't occurred in years! Sometimes he gave into his animal but not always. The last time he really lost it was with his aunt. Oh, he'd never forget that bitch in a million years. He could still feel her flesh ripping in his teeth.

_It was surprisingly a good day. School was closed due to a holiday and he wasn't chained up in that dreadful closet. Though the chain didn't tie him down like it used to. When he turned thirteen, his strength was above normal for one his age. A quick jerk of his arm and the chain snapped. This only added more misery to his existence. Auntie Flowers had no choice but then to let him wander the place that was supposed to be his home now. _

_He wandered into the kitchen attempting to find food. His now silt eyes cast over varieties of junk kids normally drooled over. In reality, he wasn't normal and none of this was really for him. Flowers never fed him meals, only scrapes from her own. Plus, none of this seemed to ease the hunger he felt. Sighing, he closed the cabinets and sat at the table. Picking at his blue overalls with a black sharp nail, he allowed his thoughts to muse._

_Waylon wondered if his Mama were alive, would anything be different. Kids at school teased him, saying he had a face only a mother could love. But Auntie Flowers ripped that out of his head. She always threw his Mama's death in his face, blaming him. She sometimes claimed that even if her sister-in-law was still around, she'd despise him like Flowers and his father did. _

_He wasn't paying attention when his ever so rare sober aunt stomped up to him. _

_"What are you up to, you little shit?" She barked with a lit cig between her lips._

_"Nothin' Auntie Flowers..." He muttered back, turning away from her._

_"Damn straight you're doin' nothin'! You know why that is boy?" Her Southern accent picking up. _

_He shut his eyes, trying to block her out. "Because you are nothin'! Stole your Mama's life with your unholy birth and think you deserve somethin'?"_

_'Shut up. Shut up.' He grit his developing fangs. Her voice was slowly growing in octaves. But then something new happened. Another voice out did her's._

_**Make her shut up, Waylon.**_

_His eyes snapped open, darting around the area. No one new showed up. Then where was the voice coming from?_

_**From your head stupid, I live in here too.**_

_'Liar. How come I haven't heard you before?'_

_Flowers was going on and on about him being a monster but he paid no heed. _

_**I'm the other side of you. I can help you. **__It purred._

_A dark feeling was welling up inside Waylon and he wasn't sure about it._

_**Kill her Waylon. I know you want to. **_**I want you to**_**.**_

_His aunt pushed an accusing finger in his direction. "Your Mama should'a cut you out the moment she knew about ya!"_

_**Make her shut up once and for all!**_

_Giving into the voice, Waylon growled and sunk his fangs into her pale arm. She shrieked and tried to pry him off but he only clamped down harder. Blood gushed into his mouth, the sensation that followed made his aunt's pleas and strings of ugly words fade into white noise. He drug her down onto the checkered tile floor and dove at her throat, silencing her voice. Her breaths came out in gurgles as blood escaped the corners of her mouth, pooling around her head like a crimson veil. _

_Waylon didn't cease until there was nothing left. He wiped his mouth with a bloody claw, satisfied. The odd hunger that howled in his belly had vanished. _

_**Good boy, Waylon. That'll teach everyone, won't it? One day, you'll be big and strong then no one will dare fuck with you!**_

That was his aunt's last sober outburst and it cost her life. It was also the first time he went off the deep end yet certainly not the last. But over time, he got a handle on it and learned to tap into the darker side of his mind when he needed.

Pawing at his chest, Waylon couldn't piece together why he went crazy. He'd been around Katy before and they almost got to fuck once so why out of the blue did he do it? Sure, when he first came across her blood, he wanted to eat. _Badly_. It all changed that night she ran from the Joker. On instinct, he barbed her. He liked to have people fear him, it made them stay away. Katy, on the other hand, was stubborn. She treated him like he was normal; like a friend. Back sassed him, conversate with him, hell tried to sleep with him!

To top it all off, she was blind. She lacked the ability to see him and still hung around. Katy judged him on what was inside, not like the rest of humanity. Because of all those reasons she deserved to be cared for.

If she was still breathing.

Croc's spine went ridged when that dawned on him. He could've fucking tore out her throat and be dead for all he knew! He'd never see her smile again. He wouldn't be able to look at her pale blue eyes...

Blue...

He snarled and punched the wall, the cement cracking from his power. Fucking Strange!

That sneaky mother fucker injected him with some shit that made him go nuts! That had to be it! No drug ever did that to him, especially pain killers. Croc did enough illegal drugs to know a good high from a bad one.

His claws curled into his fists. He'd get Strange for this!

"Ahem," A throat cleared making Croc spin about face.

Johnathan Crane was standing at the bottom of the stairs that led into the water. His glasses set on the bridge on his nose with an arrogant smirk on his face. What was this prick doing down here?

He growled, "What do you want?"

Crane tsked, pushing up his glasses. "Normally I'm not a mere delivery boy. You should take my presence special."

"The fuck I do,"

"Now, now, why the sour attitude when I come bearing gifts?"

Croc snorted. "You ain't got a damn thing I want."

Dangling a pitch black folder in the air tauntingly, Crane chuckled, "Are you sure?"

He turned his head. "Ain't interested,"

Shrugging his shoulders, Crane turned to exit. "Fine then, I won't disclose Miss Williams condition."

The need to know how she was overrode his stubbornness. "Get the fuck back here!"

The doctor looked over his shoulder, a brow rose in surprise. "Oh, something I said?"

Snarling, Waylon bared his fangs at him. "What do you know about Katy, you sick fuck?"

"Ah, Beauty and the Beast, such a heart warming tale." His expression turned dark. "One that makes me truly sick to my stomach."

"If your gonna dick around, fuck off."

Smirking, Crane returned to the bottom. "Come over here and we'll talk. Don't, then I'll walk without you knowing the contents of this or Williams status."

Under usual circumstances, Croc's ego would not allow to be ordered like a dog but this was another ball game all together. "Fine," He grumbled, wading over. Snatching the black envelope out the doctor's hands, Croc opened it with a claw.

"H-Hey!" Crane stuttered.

"Didn't say I was gonna nice about it," He sneered, dumping out the papers.

He held two sheets in his scaly hands. One was eight mugshots and names printed on, his own included. None of them were familiar. Rolling his eyes, he looked at the other. On this one was instructions. Black Mask, the most sadistic and infamous gangster had hired him and seven others for a bounty on Batman's head. The one who succeeded in bringing the Bat to him by December twenty-fourth was rewarded with fifty million dollars.

"Holy fuck," That was only a week away!

A smaller note fell from the bottom. He grabbed it before it hit the water. On it was a personal hire from Black Mask to be muscle aiding him in killing Commissioner Loeb on Christmas Eve. Croc tilt his head to the side. Was this guy obsessed with Christmas or something?

"I get picked for a job and I'm locked up. What the hell?" He glared at Crane.

The man frowned. "I do believe you have some way out of this," His blue eyes took a look around. "Place."

He did. There was a weak spot in the wall. He could bash through it and be free waters. This would be easy.

"What about Katy?"

"Oh yes, the patient," He took off his glasses to clean them. "She suffered many lacerations, a viscous bite to the throat, broken arm and nearly died to blood loss."

He took all the info in, feeling more like a monster. "But she's alive? She's gonna be okay?"

Inspecting the lenses, he put them back on. "Yes, she'll be better in a few months. Though I can't say how she will react to you."

That hit Waylon like a ton of bricks. It was possible he traumatized her. Hell, he couldn't blame her.

"I don't care. As long as she's good then, that's all I can ask for."

Crane gave Croc a knowing, sinister smile. "You love her, don't you?"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talkin' about." He dove into the water to his escape.

* * *

**Shekiah: Woohoo, Origins time! I would like feedback on Joker. I tried to mix TDK Joker with Origins. I'd greatly appreciate constructive criticism on it as my husband didn't agree with me mixing the two. Reviews are my life crystals! The more I get, the faster the next chapter comes out. I'm not trying to beg for them. I merely stating facts lol. You guys fuel my brain xD Hearts to you all!**


	13. Break In

**Shekiah: Hi again! This chapter is a short one I'm afraid. Not to fret as if all goes to plan, I'll be uploading another chapter by week's end! So, I hope you guys enjoy this bit. : )**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**countcuntua: Oh my lol I hope this enough for now**

**FireIce Kitsune Kayla: Thank you for the words! I'm so happy you like it!**

**Guest: Glad you like it : ) Katy and Croc won't see each other for at least another chapter**

**SkullduggeryFowl (Chapter 3): Yes, yes, he did lol! D'aw, really? *gives you cookie***

**Erik-is-my-angel1234: I'm happy you liked them! I was worried for a bit...Origins is gonna be a fun ride ;)**

**Nii-chan: I was worried about mixing the Origins Joker and Heath's as both are different. But it seems like he made it! :) Dem feels *huges lil Croc***

**XxCrazyBeeGirlxX: *gladly accepts* Thanks! xD I know right? I love Killer Croc to death but I'm a Joker girl deep down...**

**GG: Dun da dun!**

**Noface: No ever said trying to be a relationship with our Croc would be easy lol**

**Alerts and favorites, thank you!**

**Bruce123, KingSquatch, ReconsDaughter, SkullduggeryFowl, xChesireCatfish, FireIce Kitsune Kayla, countcuntula, and Hanaki Katani! Don't be shy! :D**

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

I have been aware of that nerve prodding sound for what felt as hours but in honesty, I was not sure. I wasn't positive if I had opened my eyes as I always swimming in the never ending ocean of darkness. My head felt light as a feather yet my body dense as lead. Bruce and Alfred's voices acted like a gentle breeze over the black waters, leading me back to shore.

But I did not stir.

When I attempted to twitch my fingers an odd sensation coiled around my arm. It wasn't painful nor pleasant. I couldn't identify what I was experiencing due to the numbness that tingled everywhere. A brief moment I wondered why I was unable to feel.

My foggy mind gathered what was accessible of my weak energy to recollect information. Every sound held a grated edge to it, like sand paper. The touches were light as if a butterfly had brushed past your skin in a peaceful wind. Then a dull ache began in my face. I remembered the Batman, evading yet attacking all the same. The dark detective was so careful in his moves. No matter how gentle he was, bruises were formed and bones were sprained.

My neck burned in response. Waylon had found us. He retaliated against the Batman savagely; clawing and biting. During my physical exam of him, I bemused the imagination of how sculpted he felt. As per usual of any disabled human, I wished for what I lacked at that time. It would been a spectacle to witness how his toned body moved. With every movement came a muscle taut with rage coming down upon the masked man's torso.

My shoulder then burned so intently that it felt heat had erupted and spread down my body in cascading falls of fire. Dr. Strange came in and put something inside Waylon. It had an off smell to it. Something I would've missed if I had not inhaled so sharply when the doctor suddenly appeared. The chemical messed with Waylon in a terrifying way. He turned into a blind, raving beast, one that nearly...

_Beep! _

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I choked down a whimper but the tears were unstoppable. They trickled down my cheeks, leaving acidic trails. Everything burned! Why?! Fangs ripping into my neck. Talons raking down my sides. Waylon. No. Killer Croc snarling in my face. My heart clenched tightly in agony. I tried to scream only my windpipe had shut. I desperately clawed at my neck only to cause more pain to explode in my wounded arm. I desired that wretched noise to escape my throat; it meant oxygen.

When I had flailed about aimlessly, a smooth cold hand encased my forearm. I froze in place, still unable to produce a gasp. My body was trembling like a losing leaf amid a storm. My enclosed airway reminded me of drowning in my own blood. I could feel drip down my arms and onto the floor. It was everywhere!

A wave of ice splashed inside my veins, taking out the flames. Finally the scream I had withdrawn involuntary was released like a screeching bat out of hell. I was now panting like a dog to retrieve the lost oxygen when a spray was let off in my face. Recoiling like a snake, I fell back against the bed.

I could faintly hear the heart monitor in the background as a voice cooed to me,

"Ah, now there's a good little lab rat,"

* * *

Dr. Johnathan Crane could feel the Christmas Cheer spread throughout his twisted soul at this moment. It took time and patience but the plan had come through with Killer Croc out of the picture. He had to stomp down Scarecrow's howling at being used a delivery boy to the hideous creature but as Crane suspected, it paid off. He had gotten the beast out of their business leaving the beauty all to them.

Playing to all of the security system's black spots, Crane stolen Katy out of Arkham in no time flat. Laying her in the back of his car, he threw a blanket over her unconscious body and drove off into the wintry night. Traffic was a hindrance due to the nearing Holiday but the delay was expected.

Forty-five minutes later, Black Gate Prison loomed in the snow tinged view. A dark smirk formed on Crane's thin lips. Scarecrow was jittery all over, thrilled at a chance to begin playing with his new experiment.

**"We get to play soon right?" **His raspy voice echoed in the back of Crane's mind.

"Yes," He confirmed out loud, pulling up the chain link fence that towered over Croc's abnormal height.

It was the regular guard who recognized Johnathan immediately and waved him through. Flashing the security a kind yet false smile, he drove right in. Parking close to a side entrance, Crane shut off the engine and waited. His glacier blue eyes glanced at the digital clock in the radio. The green lit numbers read, _11:58._

"**Is is time now?" **Scarecrow groaned childishly.

"Not yet," Crane grit his teeth. Sometimes his devilish half was quite irritating.

A minute ticked by and the Scarecrow was growing anxious.

**"Now? Now? Now?!" **

The guard Crane had paid a nice sum to emerged from the side door and wheeled out a laundry cart. Abandoning it, the man retreated inside. The clock signaled it was midnight.

"Now!" Crane hissed, whirling out his car to snatch Katy from her seat blanket and all.

The camera on the right did exactly how he was told. It switched from the left view to watched the right. They would not be seen. Moving aside the sheets and uniforms inside, Crane dumped Katy within the cloth. Re adjusting the pieces now hid her body well beneath.

Grinning like a mad man, Johnathan walked calmly inside.

He was greeted by what came from inside a prison. Curses and yells to the police and guards below, pleas of innocence and mercy. Fists banging on the iron bars of their cells demanding release, threats of death. It was not new to Crane. He had been here previous times as Arkham was not the safest place to practice his...methods. Strange stuck his nose in too many places and Crane was well aware the man did not agree with his research.

**"To hell with the bald one! He will one day succumb to fear!" **Scarecrow vowed.

Oh indeed Hugo shall but for now, he stole a look downward. They won their current prize.

"Dr. Crane!" It was Brittany, a fair haired receptionist that Crane had too easily charmed. Poor thing was easy on the eyes, chestnut hair with warm hazel orbs and hourglass figure, but so, so _very_ dim witted.

"Brittany, my dear, good evening!" He beamed at the young girl. She practically swooned.

"Good evening, Dr. Crane," She said somewhat breathlessly.

"Now Brittany, how many times must I tell you to call me Johnathan?" He pulled the cart close to him as he signed in his name for the sixth time.

Brittany stuttered as she nervously watched him write down his name. "Um, J-Johnathan, I told to report to you about your sign ins. You haven't signed out and it's important to-"

He cut off by complementing her hair. Crane remarked on how longer it looked. She flushed with delight when he noticed she had been growing out her locks. "Thank you, Johnathan,"

Crane yet again flashed her a brilliant smile. "I'll be off then,"

The girl did not let the cart go unnoticed. "Uh, why do you have a laundry cart?"

Scarecrow growled. **"Let me shut her up! I'll teach her better than to question us!"**

Ignoring his raging half, Crane addressed the issue well, "I was asked to return this to the washing room."

For a brief moment, neither thought Brittany believed it.

"Would I lie to you?" Crane cranked up the charm level with a sly wink.

The naive girl may have melted inside. "Of course not! That's very kind of you!" She gushed.

"Always," He smiled, wheeling away stolen patient of Arkham from the unsuspecting prison receptionist.

Dark excitement pumped within Crane's blood. He had to hurry to his lab in order to let Scarecrow out. The fun was about to get started...

Containing himself, Crane summoned the elevator and stepped inside. They stopped at the wash room where he kicked out the cart so no one was the wiser about it's whereabouts. Since the elevators had no visual installed, Crane now held Katy's limp frame in his arms. Merely having his experiment this close had Scarecrow shudder.

As they descended into the abandoned areas of the prison, where his lab was located, Crane's eyes grew more wild and dangerous with each level. He had not yet used a blind person before with his fear toxin. As the chemical was still beta it varied with each host but it produced the same result: delicious fear. Katy's ability to see was shut off so what would she experience? Those kept in the dark saw many things. So how would engulfed in true darkness react?

So many questions, so many possibilities! He almost giddy when they finally arrived.

Hurrying inside, Crane locked the door and turned on the gas lamps he had bought. Empty cages lined the stone walls, each held a subject at one time. A table donned a glass set of chemical cook ware along with scattered papers and torn books. On a small separate table next to the other was housing tubes filled with varying colors of toxins.

A bright purple one was set aside, it was marked with one name: Katy.

Kicking another door that lead into a neighboring room, Johnathan walked in. A single chair stood alone in the room. But this object was not empty.

A middle aged man was strapped hand and foot to the chair. His pasty face contorted into a frozen cry of fear. Crane and Scarecrow smirked evilly. Oh how they loved the morbid look of fear.

Crane set Katy down and undid the straps on the corpse. Huffing, the man pushed off the cold body onto the unforgiving floor. He had only been dead for a few hours. Scooping Katy off the ground, he positioned her in the chair. Once her heels were cuffed, he maneuvered her arms.

Katy had sustained a serious fracture to her arm but it was not broken. He only lied to bait the mutant killer. He had no idea as to why but nevertheless, he did. Setting the bandaged arm on the rest of the chair, he cuffed her wrists.

Once that was settled, Crane let out a shuddering breath. He felt Scarecrow's presence slither from his mind down his spine, completely taking control for the time being.

Scarecrow laughed like a madman when he was aware of the control. Dashing back to grab a needle, he filled it with the toxin had just made for her. His body was shaking so harshly, Scarecrow thought he might drop the chemical. Shoving his excitement down to a tolerable state, he steadied the syringe. After all, Christmas was three days away. Nothing bad could happen. Returning just as quickly as he left, Scarecrow approached his defenseless prey.

His voice purred, like a sinful predator,

**"Show us your fear!"**

* * *

**Shekiah: What do you think? Thoughts on Scarecrow? Lemme know! I love you guys so much :) I get all giddy when I see my Yahoo so full. See ya soon!**


End file.
